


Servant

by bladespark



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A failed child hero. An ambitious young mage. Two very different people with two very different destinies, met by accident, that may grow together to become something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Ending and a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that draws on various different Zelda games. I wrote it because one day I realized that Zora Link wears a collar, and I thought it might be interesting to come up with a story where that meant something. Certain bits of this story are drawn from my own personal experience, but I may not answer if you ask me which ones.
> 
> Also, a note that will be slightly relevant later: Link's birthday is on the summer solstice.
> 
> The entire story is written, but I'll be posting updates about once a week. Feedback and other comments are very welcome, please don't hesitate to leave them!

The black tower loomed over the ruined town. Dark clouds gathered around it, making the day into night. Thunder boomed somewhere in the distance, and lightning flickered, though no rain fell. Rain would have been a relief, given the sweltering, muggy heat of the day.

There was no one there, though, to pray to the goddesses for rain. The town was empty, its inhabitants all long since fled. Most of the buildings were shattered, and those that still stood had empty, gaping windows. It had been years since anyone had lived here. In all the desolation, however, there was one single sign of life. A lone form moved through the tumbled rubble. A young man, perhaps fourteen years old, stumbled through the ruins. His clothing was tattered and torn, his body bruised and scraped, and his wide blue eyes were blank and empty, staring at the world he moved through without truly seeing it. He carried nothing with him, neither food nor equipment. There was a sword sheath at his back, but it was empty.

He made his slow way through the town, stumbling frequently. Once he glanced behind him, at the tower there, and a flicker of some dark, haunted emotion showed briefly in his empty eyes. He did not look back again.

The reddish glow of the setting sun showed briefly below the clouds just as the boy finally reached the town wall. It too was shattered and broken, the gate that had once guarded it lying in pieces, and the drawbridge beneath it broken as well. The youngster made the difficult climb across the ruined remains of it with surprising grace, given how much he had stumbled earlier. For a moment something else flickered in his eyes, something of skill and determination, but it too died.

He stood, then, on the far side of the moat, and surveyed the open field beyond. In an instinctive gesture, his hand reached back to touch the hilt of a sword that wasn't there. He gave a little shudder when he touched only the empty sheath. He stood for a moment, uncertain. Then he unbuckled the baldric that held the sheath and let it fall to the dusty ground.

Still not looking back, he began to walk, slowly and painfully, away from the empty sheath, the empty town, and the dark tower that brooded above all. Soon he had vanished into the restless, flickering night.


	2. The Mage

Far to the south of the dark tower, across the broad plain, lay a thick forest. Fireflies danced there beneath the trees, and other, stranger lights moved among them. Fairies fluttered and glowed, will-o'-the-wisps gleamed their sickly, deadly gleam, and other creatures, large and small, went about their business, only lightly touched by events outside the forest. This was the one place in all of Hyrule where the power of the dark tower barely reached.

The Skull Kids lived there, wild, savage children, whose playful pranks could be more perilous than many of the other monsters that roamed beneath the forest's eaves.

Deku scrubs made their homes there too, a secret, hidden kingdom of tunnels and hollow trees, which spoke and moved and were close kin to the scurrying Deku that dwelt within them.

The Kokiri dwelt among the trees as well, seemingly peaceful and carefree, yet the Skull Kids walked with respect when the Kokiri came among them. Or with as much respect as Skull Kids would show to anyone.

And nearly unseen beneath all this, the Picori moved beneath the sorrel and clover, the tiny folk living in a miniature world all their own, almost never glimpsed by the larger beings that shared their forest.

A Hylian cottage seemed almost out of place among such a wood. No other Hylians would venture within the forest. No woodcutter came with his ax, no hunter with his bow; no one save a rare wise woman gathering ingredients for her brews, and such came warded about with hexes and charms.

Even stranger, the cottage was inhabited not by a wizened old sage or a mighty warrior, but by a slender young man. He was currently sitting at a work bench, numerous tools and other items strewn over it. He sat back with a long sigh, regarding one item in particular, which lay on the bench in front of him. "It seems to have worked," he muttered softly to himself. "Now to test it yet again. Perhaps this time will be the time. If only I could get a better subject."

A faint rustling drew his eyes across the room, to where a rack of cages stood, with a large, empty kennel beside them. Most of the cages were empty as well, but a few held rats, sleek and well tended to within their enclosures. The man regarded them for a while, running his hands through his long, straight purple hair. Then he shook his head. "Yes, I must have something that can be trained, at least. The fusion should work, but it's the removal that matters. Well, perhaps I can find a dog..."

He rose, donned a set of indigo robes, and went out into the night. Behind him, on the workbench, a mask sat, gleaming faintly in the lamplight, waiting.

Outside, the young man stood beneath the firefly-strewn canopy and scanned the forest for danger. Finding none, he closed his eyes, concentrating. A moment later a third eye, formerly invisible, opened in the center of his forehead. It was red, like the other two. It scanned the forest as well, searching for some time, before settling on one particular spot. His third eye closed, then, and his normal eyes opened. He frowned faintly. "North? Strange. Well, Vaati, let us see what there is to see." He paused and shook his head. " And I should probably stop talking to myself. I have been alone here too long."

Vaati sighed faintly, then shrugged and set off into the nighttime wood.

It was alive all around him with things that rustled in the undergrowth or moved through the canopy above. He walked slowly, warily, sometimes opening his third eye to assist in spotting danger. Nothing threatened him directly, though. The forest knew him, and knew his place in it. Few things here would dare attack him.

He walked for several hours before finally coming to his destination. In a clearing in the forest, with starlight filtering down from above, he found a still form sprawled amid the grass. He regarded it curiously. He'd seen only that something he could use would be found here, not the exact nature of the find. He was a bit surprised to discover that it was a Hylian boy. Probably. The form wore a tattered tunic of Kokiri green, but he seemed too old to be a Kokiri. They were always children, no older than twelve or so, no matter what their true ages might be. This boy was older than that, somewhere in that nebulous land between childhood and adulthood.

Of course Vaati himself was scarce older. He had, perhaps, reached adulthood, but he was only just over that threshold. Power he had in abundance, and ambition, and knowledge, but no great store of experience as yet.

He shrugged off the awareness of his youth and returned to the puzzle posed by the boy. The lad was almost certainly a Hylian, and thus must have come from some Hylian village. Yet he was several days' travel within the woods that should have killed him long since. And that was if he'd first crossed Hyrule Field to the north, from one of the waning settlements there, under the thumb of Ganondorf and in the shadow of his black tower. If he'd come from the south, where Hylians were more common and the dark lord's rule less direct, he would have needed to travel for weeks through the woods. Either way he shouldn't have survived.

"Not that you're doing terribly well there, lad," he said, regarding the starved and ragged boy. "Still, it's odd. On the other hand, it's useful for me. You'll do much better than a dog." He stepped forward, brushing his fingers against the boy's forehead, a sleep spell dropping from his touch to settle over the youth.

Vaati stepped back again, the touch having carried the feel of unexpected magic to him. The boy was enchanted somehow. He opened his third eye once more and looked intently at the young Hylian. He frowned, then slowly nodded. "So." The magic was familiar to him. It would be familiar to any mage in Hyrule, for it was the dark lord Ganondorf's magic. The boy was one of many victims of that black power, though he was unusual in being still alive. "Still, it shouldn't interact with my own spells..." He looked at the boy for some time, then nodded. He would not touch the curse, he had no desire to play with fire by potentially drawing the dark lord's attention. But the curse should not affect his own magic, so the boy would still do for the intended purpose.

He lifted his hand and made an arcane gesture, and a sudden whirl of wind formed itself into a nearly concrete spiral, hovering obediently before Vaati. It bobbed in the air, as if agreeing to some silent order, then swooped down and picked up the boy. Vaati turned and strode back the way he had come, the tame whirlwind following obediently behind, carrying the boy along.

He strode a bit faster now, familiar with the path and eager to get back to his work. Still, it was nearly dawn when he finally arrived back at his modest cabin. He stepped inside, his magical wind still carrying the boy at his heels. He went to the workbench, but a yawn interrupted him. "I suppose I should sleep first," he said, running a finger over the mask with a sigh.

He glanced around the room, realizing that while he had a kennel with a dog's bed in it, there was nothing particularly suited to a Hylian boy. A thoughtful glance was directed at a ladder against one wall, which led to his own loft bed, but another yawn blotted out that notion. He needed his sleep, he could not give his bed up. With a shrug he gestured the wind over to the kennel. It gently deposited the boy on the bed there, which was just barely large enough for him to lie stretched out on it. At least it was better than the hard floor. The wind whisked itself up to the loft and fetched a blanket, spreading that over the thin shape that still slept deeply.

Vaati looked at the dog's collar he'd intended to put on his chosen subject. It was already marked carefully with the parameters of the latest mask spell, so that he could track each version, should he need to try again. With a shrug he bent over the boy and fastened the collar on him. He stood, looking down at the boy, and nodded in satisfaction. That would do.

He dismissed his tame wind, shed his robes, checked the sleep spell on the boy to ensure it remained intact, then climbed to the loft and dropped into the bed there. Moments later he was sleeping soundly, even as the sun peeked above the horizon behind the forest's trees.


	3. The Mask

The boy slowly opened his eyes, to an awareness that something had changed. He had thought, when he ran out of strength and collapsed to the forest floor, that he was dying. Perhaps this was now the afterlife, for he found himself warm, and lying on something soft. His stomach was still achingly empty, but there was a scent of food in the air. Surely this must be some kind of heaven?

Yet as he looked around, he found himself doubting that conclusion. For one thing, in what kind of heaven would he wake within a cage? Its door was open, but it was still quite definitely a cage. And what heaven was so strewn with clutter and piled with books?

Also, the purple-haired man standing at the door to the cage did not look like any sort of angel. The boy sat up, feeling his body still full of aches and bruises, and concluded that this was not heaven after all.

"Good morning," said the man. "I'm Vaati. Sorry about the kennel, but I didn't have anywhere else to put you."

The boy looked at him mutely and shrugged, his eyes still empty of emotion.

"Who are you?"

The boy shrugged again.

Vaati frowned at him. "Can you speak?"

The boy shook his head.

"Ah. Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Your name doesn't really matter, though. What matters is that I need you to assist me. If you will put on this mask for just a moment, I have breakfast prepared. I'm sure you'd like to have some food."

The boy's stomach growled in response to the thought, loudly. 

Vaati chuckled. He crouched and held out the mask. It was a startlingly realistic representation of a Zora's face. The boy took it listlessly.

"Go on, put it on."

The boy looked up at Vaati, his face blank, uncomprehending.

Vaati frowned at him. "I suppose a dog might have been better after all," he muttered under his breath. "I guess you want to know what it's for?" he said, a bit louder.

The boy nodded.

"Well, it's a bit of magic. Put it on, you should change into a Zora. Take it off, and return to yourself. It's something I've been working on. I need someone to test it, though. There are various reasons why I can't try it on myself. That's why I need you to try it. I am not prone to charity, but if you make yourself useful to me, I'll at least see that you get fed, and perhaps I can help you in other ways as well."

The boy looked down at the mask. He was not so stupid that he hadn't noticed the word "test" in there. This was unknown magic, which might do anything at all. And yet Vaati had said that he would be useful if he tried it on. His growling stomach was also an argument in favor of doing so, but more than that, he wanted to feel useful. A flicker of emotion showed in his formerly blank eyes, and something that was almost a smile crossed his face. 

He lifted the mask and donned it.

For an instant, the world seemed to spin and twist around him. He cried out in shock as his body twisted too, stretching and reforming itself. A moment later he lowered his hands, blinking in confusion with a Zora's eyes, coal-black and without visible iris or pupil. Yet he was not entirely a Zora. His hands were not webbed, and though his skin was blue, it lacked the mottled patterning that all Zoras had. The tail on his head was missing the fin that should have tipped it, and the fins at his wrists were smaller, and shaped oddly. His nose was a bit more pointed, but his face was far too Hylian, other than the dark Zora eyes. He was a peculiar mix of Hylian and Zora. His clothing had changed too, from a tattered green tunic to an equally tattered green kilt, though the collar on his neck remained unchanged.

Vaati cursed softly, or said something that sounded like a curse in a language the boy didn't know. The boy simply looked at him, his eyes if anything even more blank than they had been before.

"So close. Even the clothing spell worked! And yet so far away. You'd only pass as a true Zora among Hylians, the Zoras would know you for a fraud immediately." He heaved a sigh. "Well, you had better take it off, since it obviously didn't work as it should. You should be able to feel the edge of the mask, even if it's not visible."

The half-zora boy nodded and ran his fingers along his jawline. He hesitated, did so again, then shook his head. He could find no edge, no feeling of a mask to take off. He ran his fingers over his face, seeking for some seam elsewhere, but felt nothing but cool, scaled flesh.

Vaati cursed again, getting to his feet and pacing back and forth. "No! I was sure, sure that the removal would work! Now all this effort has been wasted and I'll have to start over again."

The boy let his hand fall. His head bent, his body sagging into a posture of defeat. For a brief moment he had at least thought to be useful to Vaati, if he could accomplish nothing else. Now that too had failed. 

Vaati's pacing stopped in front of the kennel where the boy still sat. "And what am I to do with you? If the mask can't be removed, I can't use you to test any future efforts. I suppose I should just turn you out into the forest; you're of no use to me."

The boy could not sag any further, but what little life was left in his eyes vanished completely. He was useless. He had failed at even this small task, just as he had failed at his greater quest. Hyrule was doomed because of him. Going out into the forest to die was the only thing he had left to do. At least perhaps then his body might be of some use to the forest scavengers.

Vaati sighed. "But of course I can't do that. Come, I've cooked breakfast, we might as well eat it."


	4. Finding Purpose

"So, boy," said Vaati, after the boy had finished eating, "your inability to speak is a nuisance. Can you read and write?"

The boy hesitated, then shook his head.

Vaati's heaved a sigh. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. It would be much simpler if you could."

The boy shrank away from him, curling in on himself in shame at his further uselessness. Vaati found himself awkwardly patting the boy on the shoulder. He knew that he should just turn the boy out now, having fed him, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do so. Yet if the boy was to stay, Vaati would have to find some reason to keep him. "Perhaps you can learn. And perhaps you can assist me in other ways. You survived the forest. You must have some skills."

The boy shook his head dejectedly. Vaati scowled. "Come now. If nothing else, you can fetch the items I need for my spells that lie beneath the water, since you are a Zora now."

The boy looked up at him, and nodded slowly, accepting this judgment. He could be useful after all. Not for any skill he had, his skills had all failed him in the end, they were worth little. But it was true that as a Zora he should be able to swim, at least.

He knew that under other circumstances he would be angry to be trapped in a form not his own, but he could summon no anger. He also knew that he should probably resent Vaati, for using him so casually, but could find no resentment either. Mostly he felt nothing at all. He shuffled willingly after Vaati when the older youth led him from the little kitchen out to a workbench in the main room of the cottage. "Here. Let us see if you can learn." He swiped carelessly with one hand at a slate, the surface of which had been covered in spidery runes in various colored chalks. When it was blank enough he picked up a stick and pressed it into the boy's hand. "Do you know your letters at all?" he asked.

The boy nodded.

"And can you write any words?"

The boy hesitated, the slowly nodded.

"Show me."

The boy frowned faintly, and set the chalk against the slate. Vaati noticed that he held it in his left hand. The boy began to draw awkward, wobbly letters. _L-I-N-K_ he wrote, barely legibly. 

"What is that?" asked Vaati.

The boy shrugged. 

Vaati sighed. Asking questions that required any response other than a simple yes or no was pointless, of course. "Can you write anything else?"

The boy shook his head.

Vaati had a sudden memory, of being terribly young, and learning how to write. He had learned to spell his own name before he'd learned any other word. "Is that your name?" he asked.

The boy hesitated once more, then nodded slowly again.

"Link. Well, it's better than calling you 'boy', I suppose. Since you don't know any other words, let us review your letters, and their sounds. Sounds are the key to writing. Whether you can speak or not, understanding the sounds the letters make will allow you to spell any word, even those new to you."

He looked at Link, whose dark eyes were blank, whether with incomprehension, or apathy he couldn't tell. He resigned himself to a long, difficult course of education, and reached out to erase the slate again. "Here, write out the alphabet for me."

Link obediently set the chalk to the slate again and began slowly drawing letters. Vaati soon grew impatient with this and left Link to his task of copying out the alphabet while he set about working on one of his many projects at another workbench. Three of the four walls of the cottage were lined with them, leaving only the fourth that had the door and the various animal kennels and cages. Another large workbench stood in the center of the room as well. 

Under, atop and against the benches were drawers, shelves, and boxes stuffed with all manner of things, including books, which also lay strewn and stacked atop the benches. It was a chaotic scene, but Vaati knew where each fairy wing and Zora scale was kept, so he didn't mind the clutter.

He toyed with various projects for a while, but found he couldn't concentrate on his work. The sound of chalk on slate kept drawing his attention to Link. He went over and checked on the boy's progress. Finding that he was nearly finished, Vaati gave up on accomplishing anything further, and set himself to helping the boy string together the sounds and letters of a few simple words. 

He found the task surprisingly enjoyable. Vaati had feared the boy was simple, but in fact Link was a fast learner, and he remembered any word after writing it only once. Still, one day was hardly enough to teach him how to spell, despite Vaati's best attempts. He finally called a halt as the sun was setting outside the cottage. "That will do for today," he said. "You're doing very well so far."

Link gave Vaati a small almost-smile. The praise made him feel good, but he almost immediately lost that tiny flicker of happiness. Reading might be useful, but it didn't change the fact that he himself was still useless.

Vaati scowled as he saw the blankness return to the boy's eyes. Link was tractable enough, but his near-constant despondence were swiftly becoming irritating. He looked around at the fading light and heaved a sigh. Even more irritating was the fact that he had accomplished absolutely nothing whatsoever for an entire day. He had goals; putting them off like this was unacceptable.

"It's late," he said shortly. "Go sleep."

Link nodded listlessly. He slid off the stool he'd been sitting on and crawled into the kennel, curling up into a ball there and closing his eyes. Vaati watching him for a moment, seeing the rise and fall of his shirtless, scaled chest. Why was he keeping the boy? Why was he wasting time teaching him? Perhaps someday he might be a useful assistant, but the sheer amount of work that would be required first was absurd. He should turn the boy out and be done with him. Yet he still couldn't bring himself to do it. "Some conqueror I am," he muttered softly to himself. Finally he heaved one more sigh and climbed up to his own bed. Hopefully in the morning he would be able to find _something_ useful for the boy to do.


	5. Rescuer

The following morning, as they ate breakfast, Vaati pondered on how Link could be helpful. In the end, however, he couldn't think of anything. The notion of fetching things from the lake was a good one, he'd had to go to some trouble to get water plants before this, but right now he didn't need any. So when breakfast was finished, he said, "Go out into the woods and amuse yourself. I have work to do today, I can't have you underfoot."

Link, once more looking blank and depressed, gave an assenting nod and went out into the small clearing in front of the cottage. It was a beautiful, clear morning, the sun shining down in dapple green and gold glory through the leaves. Birds sang, and a faint hint of music floated from somewhere far away, where Kokiri or Skull Kids might be dancing. Link looked towards the sound, but he had no desire to run and play with the forest people. In the end, he simply sat down in the middle of the clearing and waited.

He found himself idly fingering the collar he still wore as he sat. For a time he considered removing it. He wasn't sure why Vaati had put it on him. No doubt it had something to do with his status as an experimental subject, or servant, or slave; whatever it was that had made Vaati choose to keep him. And as an experimental subject, or servant, or even slave, he had a use and a purpose. He clung to that thought. He'd failed at the destiny he thought was his, but he still had a purpose, however small. If the collar symbolized that purpose, then he would leave it on.

Time passed, and the forest life moved around the motionless boy. A squirrel scampered over his foot. Rabbits came out to feed almost within touching distance. A fairy flitted by overhead. Link sat still and let the peace wash over him. His mind was blank, but it was no longer the dull, apathetic blankness of depression. He simply was, as the forest was, existing without thought. It was pleasant, to let past and future slip away, and simply exist in the present moment.

"You're a long way from the water, Zora boy."

The familiar voice came from behind Link. He scrambled to his feet, spinning, to see a familiar face to go with it. Mido, the Kokiri boy who'd made his childhood far less pleasant than it would otherwise have been, perched in the lower branches of a tree. Link tried to hide his dismay. He did not want to deal with Mido right now.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" taunted Mido. Link scowled at the all too familiar insult. Mido dropped down out of the tree, landing easily on the forest floor. He had a stick clutched in one hand. "Here, I want to play. Let's play warriors." He scooped up a second stick and threw it at Link.

Link caught it with a swift, instinctive gesture just before it would have hit him in the face. For a moment he stood there, holding it out in front of him. Then he shook his head and let it fall.

"Come on! Fight me! Or are you too chicken?" Mido advanced, his own stick held out. Link had a sudden memory, of standing at the top of the dark tower, sword in hand, while the dark lord Ganondorf advanced on him.

_"Come and fight me, little boy. You may have courage, but I will take it from you soon enough."_

Link had moved forward with assurance then, knowing that he could win. He stepped back now. He had failed at being a true warrior. Play fighting with Mido would be a sick mockery of his real life.

Mido poked him in the chest with the stick. Link realized, with something of a shock, that Mido was shorter than he was now. Mido had always been taller. But it seemed that Link's greater height didn't intimidate him. He poked Link again, forcefully, making Link take another step back. He stumbled awkwardly and fell.

With a laugh, Mido stood over him, poking him again. "You're the worst fighter in the world, Zora boy."

Link curled up, desperately wishing Mido would go away. He knew, on one level, that if he truly fought Mido, he could beat him easily. Yet he did not want to. He wanted to be left in peace. Mido, though, seemed to be enjoying himself. He poked Link again and again, stabbing at him with the stick with the casual sadism of a child.

Suddenly a gust of wind snatched the stick from his hands.

"What exactly is going on here?" said Vaati, standing in the cabin's doorway.

"I was just playing," said Mido, defensively.

"Well the boy is _my_ servant, not your toy. Go away."

Mido stuck his tongue out at Vaati, then scampered off into the forest.

When he had vanished completely, Vaati sighed. "I can't leave you alone, it seems. Come, let me have a look at you." Link got to his feet and stood in front of Vaati, who knelt and examined his scrapes and bruises. "Nothing too severe it seems." He stood again and gestured at Link. "You'd better come inside."

Link nodded and followed Vaati into the cottage.

Inside, Vaati pointed at the kennel. "I still must do my work without you underfoot. If you can't be left outside, you'll have to spend the day in there."

Link simply nodded and crawled inside the kennel. Vaati, still scowling in irritation, shut the door this time, and latched it. If Link was bothered by being locked in, though, he didn't show it. He simply watched as Vaati turned back to his work.

With nothing else to do, he sat and watched Vaati for the rest of the day. He found himself surprisingly enthralled. Partly it was because of his curiosity about what Vaati was doing. Yet most of his work was largely incomprehensible to Link, no matter how he tried to puzzle it out. So there had to be something else, some other reason why he found himself constantly staring at the mage.

Vaati had put aside his robes and was wearing a simple light tunic and breeches. Link found himself watching the way Vaati's lean body moved under his clothing, and the way his long, elegant hands handled the tools of his craft with delicate care and surprising strength.

He found himself, for reasons he couldn't fully explain, thinking about what it would be like to be touched by those hands. Vaati had not touched him often, but Link could remember each of those brief moments.

He remembered too how it had felt to be praised for his learning. He wanted to learn more, and earn more of that praise. He wanted to please Vaati. He could remember being a very small child, and wanting to please his uncle, who had raised him. But that was different, somehow. There was some extra layer to his thoughts about this new figure of adult power in his life.

When Vaati got out the slate after dinner, Link found himself feeling something like genuine excitement, for the first time in what seemed like forever. He was interested in learning, but more than that, he was interested in being close to Vaati, in pleasing him. He dared, as they sat side by side in front of the simplest of Vaati's various reference books, to lean against Vaati just a little. The mage twitched in momentary surprise at the contact, but didn't lean away from it. Link smiled, a small, tentative smile, but a real one, and set about copying the words from the book to his slate as Vaati sounded them out for him.


	6. Washing Day

Link sat on his bed inside the kennel and watched the light grow outside the windows. He'd woken while it was still dark, but then he'd fallen asleep immediately after his reading lesson, while Vaati had still been puttering about when he went to bed. Now he could hear the occasional soft snore coming from the loft overhead.

Vaati rose not long after the sun, however, and set about making breakfast. Link emerged from his unusual bed and went to help. He might not know magic, but he knew basic cookery. He'd had to learn, since he'd been on his own for the last several years.

Vaati smiled and let Link help. He still had some reservations about keeping the boy around. Yet it seemed that Link could be at least somewhat useful, and Vaati found he rather liked his company. It was good to have someone here. And there was just something likeable about the boy. Underneath the curse and the bleak despondence was a cheerful, eager nature, coupled with an astonishingly quick mind. Vaati liked that. He had little respect for anyone who couldn't keep up with him intellectually. Not that the boy could, truly, but he might someday, with enough education.

As Link dished a pair of finished omelets out onto a pair of plates, Vaati reached out and gave him an approving pat on the head. "Thank you," he said, and was rewarded with a shy, hesitant smile.

When they'd finished eating, Vaati said, "Today is washing day."

Link cocked his head to the side curiously, in a silent question.

Vaati chucked. "Much as I would like to spend all my time with my work, there are practical considerations. Clothing needs to be washed. _I_ need to be washed, and so do you, I suspect. Also, I should really get you something better than that poor kilt, but I suppose that's for another day. Today we'll clean, and chop wood, and do whatever else needs doing to keep the cottage from falling down around our ears."

Link nodded.

"Perhaps I can get a bit of my real work done today, given that you'll be around to help out. So let's be about it. The first order of business is the laundry. That way it can be hung and dry before sundown."

Link nodded again. He helped Vaati gather up the various articles to be washed, from mage's robes to dish towels, and carried them, trailing behind Vaati as he led the way through the forest. They didn't go far before they came to a small, clear pond. 

"That definitely needs washing," said Vaati, pointing to Link's kilt. Link flushed slightly, but nodded agreement and reluctantly stripped it off. He touched the collar at his throat, then shrugged and left it there. It didn't really need to be washed.

"There's soaproot planted in the shallows there." Vaati pointed. "Go scrub yourself clean first. I'll join you, and then we can tackle the clothing."

Link waded willingly into the water. It felt good on his scaled, still somewhat alien skin. It also made him feel thankfully a bit less naked, when he reached the point where it was waist deep. He turned to find the soaproot, and saw that Vaati had shed his own clothing as well. 

For some reason, Link found his mouth going dry. He stared, taking in the entirety of Vaati's lean, pale-skinned body. He could feel his cheeks heating in a bright blush. He's seen other people naked, Kokiri didn't have much of a nudity taboo, but this was somehow different. 

Vaati glanced over at Link, and their eyes met for a moment. Link looked away quickly, blushing even brighter in embarrassment at being caught staring. Vaati waded out, pulling up a soaproot plant as he went. Link, taking care to not look at Vaati again, pulled up a plant of his own and set about breaking apart the root and scrubbing with it. It created a gentle, lathering foam that cleaned quite well. 

Scrubbed free of dirt, and with his blush finally cooling, Link dared to look over at Vaati again. Vaati had also finished washing and was just climbing out of the water, his long, purple hair hanging down in a dripping curtain behind him, water beading his pale skin. Link swallowed. Why was seeing Vaati having such an effect on him? He didn't understand it. The confusion made him want to look away, to try to avoid feeling such things, yet he also wanted to keep staring, to feel even more of this strange new thing.

He watched in conflicted fascination, seeing every flexing of each muscle as Vaati walked over to the clothes basket. He picked up an armful of dirty clothes and turned. "Link? Come get the rest of these so we can get them washed."

Link nodded and reluctantly left the water. He felt terribly vulnerable, and now Vaati was watching him as he walked up out of the pond. He hurried faster, scurrying over to the basket and scooping up the rest of the clothes as quickly as he could, then practically sprinting back to the safety of the water.

He managed to focus on the task of washing and wringing out clothing, and didn't stare any further. When they were finished, he donned his still soaked kilt immediately. Vaati gave him an amused smile. He had no idea why most Hylians seemed to be so uncomfortable with the sight of their own bodies. His rather different upbringing hadn't included any nudity taboo, so Link's embarrassed reaction was rather entertaining. "There's no one here to see but us, Link."

Link just blushed again and looked away. 

Vaati laughed and picked up the basket. Still naked, he carried it back to the cottage, where he finally set it down and went to put on some clothing, leaving Link outside to start hanging the wet clothes.

The rest of the day was spent in similarly mundane activities, though thankfully none of them were quite as embarrassing or confusing as the washing itself had been. Link made himself very useful, including chopping all the wood needed for the next week's cooking fires. He found the physical activity to be pleasant. Not so long ago, he had spent every spare moment in physical training. It was good to use his muscles again. He was shorter than Vaati, but probably weighed nearly as much as the older man, given Vaati's slender, almost delicate build. That thought was enough to start him blushing again, but he put it aside and continued chopping, losing himself in the pure, physical exertion. 

Vaati, on seeing the completed pile, patted Link on the head approvingly again. He'd finished the last of his own tasks, so it seemed that he would indeed have some time to work at his spells today. "Good boy," he said warmly. Link smiled once more, that same shy, hesitant smile, and Vaati found himself smiling back.


	7. Destiny is Hard (to Spell)

Seven

Destiny is Hard (to Spell)

The following weeks passed in much the same way. Most days Vaati worked, while Link simply sat, out from underfoot, and watched. He never stopped being fascinated, both by the arcane work, and by the mage himself. He sometimes found himself blushing as he noted some particularly graceful movement of Vaati's hands, or the way his hair fell around him when he had it unbound. Washing days were always a mixed experience, part looked forward to, part dreaded. On more than one occasion he found himself glad of the water that hid and cooled a reaction that sometimes went beyond blushing.

Vaati, for his part, found himself glad that he'd taken Link in, and strangely captivated by him. He caught the boy staring often, and knew enough to at least guess at the cause of his washing-day blushes. He was young himself, but not entirely innocent, nor was he stupid. He was fairly certain what caused Link to dive so eagerly into the water, and it wasn't because the boy was stuck as a Zora.

He did nothing with his guesses. Link was too young, after all, and even had he not been, Vaati's magic left him no time for such liaisons. Link was useful as an assistant, nothing more.

Still, Vaati occasionally wondered what it would be like, when he lay alone in his bed at night, to have another there beside him. He'd thought such thoughts before, but the longer Link was with him, the more often Vaati's idle night-time imaginings came to feature the youth. Would he be as eager and willing to please in such matters as he was in all else?

Such thoughts flitted through his mind one evening as he sat beside Link, who once again leaned close as he slowly wrote the words that Vaati was sounding out for him on his slate. Link's close touch was stirring a faint feeling of desire in Vaati, but he ruthlessly quashed his reaction. Link was far too young, and he was far too busy. Such matters were for other men, not for the lord of winds. Someday all Hyrule would know his name. He could not reach for the glory he desired if he let any _other_ sort of desire weigh him down.

Still, Link was useful, and he would be more so once he truly mastered reading. A different, though also familiar thought crossed Vaati's mind. Who was Link anyway, and how had he come to be where Vaati had found him? Deciding that it was perhaps time to ask the boy a few questions, Vaati said, "Let us test if you have learned enough to actually communicate. I shall ask questions. Write your answers on the slate. If you do not know how to spell a word, take your best guess at it."

Link nodded willingness and lifted his chalk to the ready.

"How is it that you came to me knowing a few letters, but unable to read? Who taught you, and why didn't they continue?"

Link frowned in concentration, trying to distil a complicated answer down to the simplest possible words. _My unkle_ , he scrawled carefully. _Died befour I was done lerning._

"And who had care of you after that?"

Link bit his lower lip, hunching over the slate. He started writing several different things, quickly erased them before more than a single letter was formed, then finally scrawled, _Kokere._

Vaati's eyebrows went up. "Well, that explains how you were able to survive in the forest. But you are no Kokiri. Why would they take you in?"

_Dekoo tree said to._

"Interesting. Do you know why a Deku Tree would tell them to raise a Hylian boy?"

Link set the chalk to the slate, then lifted it again and shook his head. The bleak depression, nearly absent entirely for the past few days, crept back into his eyes as a memory rose in his mind.

_"You are Hyrule's hope, Link. You are the one who can defeat the dark lord... That is why we sheltered you among us, even though you are not of the forest. That is why we have taught you everything we know."_

If he was Hyrule's hope, then Hyrule was doomed.

"Link..." Vaati hesitated. He probably shouldn't pry. Link's past was not actually any of his business. So long as the boy served him well, what else mattered? Yet the more Vaati saw the light in Link's eyes and the smile on his face, the more he hated the bleak darkness that blotted them out. He wanted to help somehow. But how could he help when he didn't know the cause of that darkness? "Link, what happened to you?"

Link set the chalk on the workbench and turned away from Vaati.

Vaati scowled. "I know that you're cursed. I even know who cursed you. What I want to know is _why_. You're not an ordinary boy. Kokiri do not raise ordinary boys. The dark lord does not curse ordinary boys. What did you do to him?" Vaati picked up the chalk and pressed it into Link's hand. "Answer me," he ordered firmly.

Link looked up at him, a flicker of some nameless emotion moving in his dark eyes, then slowly nodded and set the chalk to the slate once again. _I fot him._

Vaati frowned. Link couldn't mean ordinary rebellion. Ganondorf simply killed rebels. "You mean... you actually attacked him, in person."

Link nodded.

"How did you even reach him? He never leaves the tower anymore."

_Went into tower._

Vaati blinked. "The tower is warded and guarded."

_Fot guards. Fownd ways to break wards._

"And then you fought Ganondorf himself."

Link nodded again.

Vaati shook his head in amazement. "I wish there were an easier way to talk to you. I want to hear the entire story, but I get the feeling you'd have to write a book. But for now I will say that you are probably the bravest person I have ever met." He put his hand gently on Link's shoulder. "Someday I hope to be able to challenge the dark lord. That you would do so at your age is astonishing. I know you must blame yourself for failing, but you have gotten farther than any other person in Hyrule. Don't blame yourself for not being a god, Link. No one could have done better in your place."

Link felt tears gathering in his eyes. He rubbed at them angrily. He didn't want to cry. He stabbed the chalk at the slate, scrawling angry letters that were almost entirely illegible. _Tree, fairies, all said I cood. Said I was desto... desty..._ he trailed off, struggling to spell what he wanted to say, and finally flung the chalk away in frustration. The tears flowed faster. He wished he could speak. He wanted to shout. He wanted to break the slate. He wanted to hit something.

Vaati put his arms around Link somewhat awkwardly. Link stiffened, and almost hit Vaati, but then, as Vaati hugged him gently, he fell apart completely, sobbing onto the older youth's shoulder. He clung to him almost desperately, and Vaati just held him until he finally cried himself out.

When Link was done crying, he pulled himself from Vaati's embrace, feeling both comforted and ashamed of having needed the comfort. Vaati, though, didn't say anything, he simply reached over and grabbed a scrap of cloth from amid the clutter on the bench and handed it to Link. Link wiped his eyes and blew his nose, and found, to his surprise, that he was actually feeling quite a bit better.

"We have to find a better way to talk. We can't have you tote a slate everywhere you go, for one thing. I think I am going to have to have a look at that curse." Vaati felt a flicker of nervousness just for saying it. Touching the dark lord's spells could draw his attention. "I can at least try to see if it'll be dangerous to break."

Link looked at him curiously, his head tilted to the side. Then suddenly he grinned and shook his head. He looked around the bench and found a second piece of chalk. Wiping his previous efforts from the slate, he scrawled, _Not cursed._

"You are. I can quite clearly sense the spell on you."

Link considered this, and nodded. _Maybe cursed. Not silent curse. Always silent._

Vaati blinked. "You've... always been unable to speak?"

Link smiled and nodded.

Vaati put his face in his hands. "And no one taught you to write in all this time. Were you surrounded by idiots?"

Link laughed, an actual sound—the first, other than wordless noises he sometimes made when chopping wood or doing some other strenuous task, that Vaati had heard him make. He scrawled on the slate again. _Kokere did not no how._ His expression saddened a bit as he added, _Unkle tried._

"Well, I am going to do it properly. You've already come so far! And there must be a better solution. I will endeavor to come up with something."

_Thank you,_ scrawled Link, and he smiled again.

Vaati smiled back. It didn't make much sense, but he realized that he would do a great deal to see that smile on Link's face.


	8. Under a Desert Sun

Link stood in the forest outside Vaati's cottage and stared in complete fascination. He wasn't looking at Vaati himself this time, but at the disc of power that was forming in front of him. When the spell was finished, it would form a portal, bridging hundreds of miles, allowing them to step in an instant from the Lost Woods to Samasa, a desert trade city south of the Gerudo lands.

Vaati took trips like this once or twice a year, seeking out useful books, spell components, and other things not easily obtained closer to home. Making the journey on foot would take weeks, so it was worth casting a difficult portal spell in order to go directly there.

The disc of power grew, until it was touching the ground. Then it flared and became an arch of crackling energy, through which Link could see the harsh desert sunlight streaming.

Vaati stepped through, and Link followed close on his heels. The portal vanished behind them. Vaati would cast it again when it was time to return. Meanwhile Link looked around at the place he now found himself. Behind him, sand dunes marched to the horizon, but ahead they gave way to rocky cliffs. A canyon cut through the cliffs, and a road ran along it. It was sprinkled with camels, horses, wagons, and those traveling on foot. Mostly he saw Hylians and Gerudo, with the occasional Goron. There were almost no Zoras, and certainly none of the forest races he knew best.

The whole landscape was strange, the open sky above empty of clouds—a washed-out blue that was almost white—the land below almost as empty, bearing nothing but golden sand and golden rock. The only bits of color were worn by the people traveling along the road, who kicked up plumes of dry desert dust behind them.

"Come. I think the first order of business is to get you a new kilt. Then we shall see what else we can find. There is an excellent book store here, and a bazaar that's always worth visiting."

Link nodded and followed Vaati across a stretch of barren earth dotted with gray, scrubby bushes to where the road ran along the base of the cliff. It curved to follow the canyon, traveling above a dry stream bed. Here the canyon walls blocked out the sun. Link was glad of it. He'd traveled in the desert before, but it seemed that in the Zora body he currently wore, he felt the heat and the dryness more than he had before.

They walked down the narrow canyon for about half a mile before it opened up. The cliff walls were still sheer, but they stood far apart enough to tuck a bustling city into the valley between them. It too was golden, built of stone and brick, dashed with bright tile roofs and bright canvas awnings, and dotted with brighter people, dressed in every possible color and style, thronging the streets. Link fell behind Vaati for a moment as he stood and gaped, then trotted to catch up with him.

They went first to the garment district, where the riot of color was even more intense. Fabrics of every possible type stood in ranks, were draped over tables and hung from walls, and were shaped into all kinds of clothing. Link stared at the confusion of colors, almost stunned by the variety of choices, but Vaati threaded his way through the chaos to a specific shop, where he bought several kilts for Link, and another robe for himself. A curtained alcove at the back of the store allowed Link to change into one of the newly purchased garments. Vaati had gotten several different colors, and Link almost selected one in his usual green, but in the end donned one in the same purple as Vaati's robe.

The shopkeeper took his old kilt and, holding it like it was a dead rat, gingerly carried it away. Vaati laughed, and stowed the other things he'd bought in a pocket in his robe, which was obviously magical, given that it could not possibly be large enough to hold them.

With Link once again trailing after him, Vaati made his way through the city, moving away from the bustle around the garment district to smaller, quieter streets. They soon arrived at a small storefront, tucked away in an alley, which proved to contain an arcane bookstore. Link was fairly certain that Vaati looked at every single book in the place. Link himself started idly reading the titles he could see, and felt oddly pleased that he could decipher most of them. Though he stared at one shelf for some time in completely bafflement, before realizing that they weren't in Hylian.

"Those are written in Subrosian," said Vaati with a smile as he came and stood beside Link. He scanned the shelf, pulling quite a few out to look at in more detail. "It's a difficult language to learn, I'm told, but I was lucky enough to encounter someone who knew it and was willing to let me cast a spell which allowed me to learn it instantly from him. That made it a much simpler task."

Link nodded, and moved on to look at another shelf of books that he could understand at least a little. Most of the topics were still somewhat beyond him, but a few he could grasp at least partially. He flipped through a book on wards, and found a number of familiar things there, for he'd learned all he could about the wards that Ganondorf had used before his failed attempt to defeat the dark lord.

The thought dampened his smile, but not as much as it would have mere months ago. It was still a dark bitterness at the core of him, that he had failed his destiny, yet serving Vaati was oddly satisfying. He had a purpose, however humble. That mattered, somehow.

"Where did you get this?"

Link turned to see Vaati standing, staring wide-eyed at a book in his hands. The cover was completely blank, as was the spine.

The shopkeeper came over and looked at the book. "Ah, that was in a lot I purchased from an old Goron."

"This was not written by any Goron!"

"You know where this is from? I've never seen another one like it."

"Nor are you likely to. How much do you want for it?"

The shopkeepers eyes narrowed. "Well... it's obviously quite rare..."

"It's entirely useless to every single customer you will ever have," said Vaati flatly, shaking his head. "I'll give you a hundred rupees for it, and that's being generous."

"Here now, it's not useless to you, so obviously it's of some value," said the shopkeeper with a scowl. "Five hundred rupees, and not a single one less."

Vaati snorted. "At that price, I'll just leave it and come back in a year or two. You'll still have it. No one else will be able to read it, I promise you that."

"What language is it in?"

Vaati favored him with a thin, cold smile. "If you don't know, I will not be telling you."

"And how can I value it if I don't know what it is, hmm?"

"Value it by the fact that no one who can read it has ever walked in through that door until today." He gestured. "None is ever likely to again. 'Rare' is not valuable in and of itself, you know that as well as I. No one wants this except me, and I want it one hundred rupees worth. I'm quite willing to just leave it here and come back later for it, I know it won't have sold. Perhaps next year I'll offer fifty."

The shopkeeper hesitated. Finally he said, "Well... one hundred fifty, then."

"Done," said Vaati instantly. The shopkeeper scowled at that, and Link had to stifle a laugh. Vaati had bargained hard, and obviously gotten a good deal, given how swiftly he'd agreed. Still, the shopkeeper was obviously unwilling to say the offer wasn't good after all, so he took Vaati's counted-out rupees, though he scowled all the time.

Vaati tucked the book away into his apparently infinite pocket, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

They'd spent so much time in the bookstore that it was dark when they emerged. The street was nearly pitch black, there were no lanterns or torches here. Distant sounds showed that the city wasn't entirely sleeping, but the nearby streets were silent and empty. Link found himself scanning the darkness warily.

He heard a soft sound, perhaps the scuff of a boot against stone, from the black mouth of a smaller alley to one side, and was in motion immediately, placing himself between Vaati and the sound. So he was already prepared when a dark form leaped out of the alley, a long, curved shard of steel that glinted faintly in the darkness in the attacker's hand. Link deflected the first blow with a spinning kick that sent the sword swinging wide. He kept turning, his other foot coming up to impact with the sword's holder. A second attacker was coming up as well, and Link knew that he was about to be in quite a lot of trouble, given that he was entirely unarmed. Still, he could probably at least hold them off, even if he couldn't manage to take them out.

A wind suddenly whipped to life and swirled around the attacking figures. It glowed faintly with magic, and by that arcane light, Link could see that they were Gerudo women. The wind plucked their swords from them effortlessly.

The two women both stared in shock and fear. When Link turned, he saw Vaati, his hands glowing with power, glaring at them. The third eye had opened in the center of his forehead, and it too glowed with a dull red light. "I suggest you both run," said Vaati coldly.

They took his suggestion immediately, dashing off into the darkness. Vaati smiled and snapped his fingers, and the wind vanished, letting the scimitars clatter to the ground. His third eye flicked around, making sure no other dangers lurked nearby, then closed.

"Well, that was exciting."

Link couldn't help but smile. It had been, though it had also been unexpectedly terrifying, to fight while completely unarmed.

"Thank you, by the way. Dealing when them was easy enough, but only because you delayed them just long enough. You didn't have to put yourself in harm's way for my sake."

Link shrugged. He hadn't even thought about his actions, he'd moved to protect Vaati without any conscious decision.

"It seems you make a useful bodyguard, as well as a useful house servant and occasional workshop assistant. But if you're to do a proper job of guarding me, you will need weapons."

Link hesitated. The last weapon he'd held had been the Master Sword. If it had not been destroyed, it was still within Ganondorf's Tower. After how he had shamefully failed there, he didn't know if he truly wanted another weapon. Yet he had felt so terribly vulnerable just now. It would be good to be armed again, even if it stirred those old memories. He nodded slowly, hesitantly.

"I'll buy you something tomorrow," said Vaati. "For now let us find somewhere to stay the night." Link nodded, and this time as Vaati led the way through the city streets, Link didn't simply trail behind anymore, he walked nearly level with the mage, his eyes scanning the night for further threats.

Vaati glanced over at Link thoughtfully as they walked. He hadn't expected Link to react with such obvious competence. He had believed the boy when he'd described fighting Ganondorf. But he'd thoughtlessly assumed that the boy had been brave far out of proportion with his skill. He'd seen how a single Kokiri boy had reduced Link to a curled up ball of helplessness, and judged him accordingly. Now he wondered. The incident with the Kokiri now looked more like unwillingness to fight rather than inability. Perhaps Link hadn't been as foolish as he'd seemed, in trying to face the dark lord. Oh, he was foolish, certainly, no fighter alone could hope to defeat Ganondorf, not with the immense magic he wielded. Yet Link might have had some reason to think he'd stood a chance, if he was as good as he'd seemed to be.


	9. Buying Words

The morning dawned cool and clear, but within an hour of sunrise the streets were already sweltering. Link was glad that the bazaar that was their destination that day was set up beneath a giant tent-like canopy, out of the direct sun.

Vaati had shed his robes and was simply wearing a tunic today. Link couldn't possibly take off any more clothing, since he was wearing nothing but his kilt and his collar. He fingered the latter idly as he walked behind Vaati through the throng. His eyes still scanned the crowd, alert to any possible threat, but it was a somewhat more casual assessment. Attacks in broad daylight were highly unlikely.

They looked at several weapons merchants, but most of their wares were unsuited. The curved swords common here were too different from the weapons Link knew. He would have to teach himself to use them almost from the ground up. So each time Vaati looked to him at some new booth he shook his head regretfully.

Finally, when it seemed that there would be nothing suitable, Vaati pulled out a small slate from his infinite pocket. He handed it to Link, with a stick of chalk. "Tell me what you're looking for, so I can ask the merchants if they have it or know where to look."

Link nodded and chalked, _Strate sord, like this_. He drew a rough outline on the slate.

"Excellent." Vaati began questioning the various arms merchants, and was eventually directed to a "booth" that was nothing more than a square of carpet, with various items strewn across it. They varied wildly, most weren't weapons at all, but Link's eyes immediately went to a sword that sat to one side of the carpet. An old woman sat at the center of the clutter of miscellaneous junk. A girl sat beside her, polishing a bit of jewelry diligently.

Link bent and scooped up the sheathed blade. There were attachment points for a baldric on the sheath, though none was there. That would probably be easy enough to fix. He drew the blade and examined it. The surface was dusted with rust, which made him scowl. He took the blade in one hand and the hilt in the other, testing the spring of the steel. That was good. He tilted the blade, letting what remained free of rust catch the sun. He could faintly see the pattern line where the edge had been made from a different steel from the core of the blade. He nodded approvingly. It was a good blade, or would be once it was cleaned and oiled and sharpened.

"Will that do?" asked Vaati.

Link nodded.

"What about the rust?"

"My girl here can polish the rust off for you, good sir. Ten rupees extra."

Vaati turned his attention to the old woman. She had a bit of a Gerudo look about her, and he knew very well how much the Gerudo prized putting one over other peoples, whether it was outright thievery, or through more legal means. "It's in terrible shape, I suppose I could pay ten to have it cleaned, but it's barely worth ten for the sword itself."

"It's a genuine Hylian blade! Might have belonged to the old king. It's a priceless antique! I would be robbed if I let you have it for less than a thousand!"

Vaati laughed coldly. "Old woman, I am from Hyrule. It's in that style, yes, but it's not especially priceless. There are many blades like it there. I could see my way to offering you a hundred rupees, if you polish it for free."

"Here, the girl will polish it now, and you'll see what fine steel it is." The girl had ignored all this completely, but now the old woman tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked up from her work. The old woman made a series of peculiar gestures, forming shapes with her hands. The girl gestured back similarly. The old woman got up and snatched the sword from Link, then handed it to the girl. "You'll see, it is beautiful steel, very good quality. Maybe I could sell it for eight hundred." 

Vaati, however, was no longer thinking about the sword. "What were those gestures you used?" he asked, his expression suddenly intent.

"What, the hand-sign? The girl's deaf, has been from birth. Can't speak at all. Hand-sign is how we talk."

Vaati looked at Link, and their eyes met in a shared moment of excited realization. 

"Old woman, I will pay you the eight hundred for that piece of junk, polished or not, if you will let me cast a language learning spell on you, and learn this 'hand-sign' myself."

The woman blinked up at him, momentarily startled by his offer. Eight hundred rupees was a princely sum, far more than the sword could possibly be worth, even if it were an enchanted blade. She hadn't expected Vaati to actually agree, even with such a strange condition. But she swiftly gathered herself. "Spells are chancy things, why would I agree to let you cast one on me?"

"I am the lord of winds. I know more about magic than any man you have ever met," said Vaati confidently. "And seven hundred rupees more than the worth of the blade should be reason enough."

"How do I know that you mean no ill? You could cast any sort of spell."

Vaati gave her a cold look of disdain. "I could cast any sort of spell on you right now and you couldn't stop me. Be glad I am willing to deal so kindly with you."

She blinked at him again, her face briefly creasing in fear. "Very well," she said. Then she regathered some of her hardness and added, "But show me the rupees first, else there's no deal."

"But of course. In fact I shall pay you the rupees first, here." Vaati pulled out his purse and counted out eight hundred-rupee gems. The old woman's eyes lit up as she took them from him. Before she could work up any fear of the impending spell, Vaati had already cast it, it was one he used as often as he could. He felt the knowledge settle into place in his mind as if it had always been there, and he smiled.

"Thank you." He looked at the girl, who was still polishing the sword, having neither heard or understood anything since the old woman had ordered her to do so. He reached out and plucked it from her hands, tucking it under his arm, and then his fingers flashed. "If you would be so kind as to give me a bit of the polish, I believe my servant can see to that," he said, both out loud and in sign. The girl blinked at him in surprise, then handed over the polish-soaked rag she'd been using. Vaati thanked her with a gesture and took it. He handed both polish and sword to Link, who accepted them almost absently, the excitement of finding the blade lost completely in the greater excitement of possibly having found a way to _talk_ at last. To Vaati at least, once he himself learned how. It was hardly the same as having a voice, he knew, but it was still a wonderful prospect.

Vaati had intended to see what other interesting finds he could make at the bazaar, but he too was excited at the possibility of an actual conversation with Link. So he turned and strode back the way they'd come, with Link trotting eagerly behind him. Even the punishing noonday sun didn't slow Link down this time. Soon they were back at the inn, where they'd reserved a room for the following night as well. 

Inside, with the door shut, Vaati said, "I have never cast the spell for another, the version I know takes a language and gives it to the caster, but I believe I should be able to come up with a reverse version that will let you learn the language instantly, without lengthy teaching."

Link grinned broadly, almost bouncing on his toes in excitement. 

"While I figure that out, why don't you get your sword cleaned up. We'll need to get a belt or something for it, obviously..." He trailed off, his mind obviously already working on the spell.

Link nodded. He seated himself on the floor and set the sword across his lap. Soon he was working the polishing cloth over it, scouring away the rust with the slightly abrasive polish. Meanwhile Vaati had pulled paper and a quill out of his pockets and was sitting on the floor as well, as the room had no furnishings other than a bed, scrawling spell notes out.

It took Vaati much longer to alter his spell than it took Link to polish the sword. He would have moved on to sharpening it, but there was no whetstone. He would have practiced with it, but the room was too cramped. He resisted the temptation to hover over Vaati's shoulder, and instead went through a series of warm up stretches. There was just enough room for him to do most of them. He repeated them several times, feeling the way his muscles had changed. He was a Zora now, but that was just one of the changes. He had also gone months without lifting a blade. And he had grown a little bit, he had not reached his adult height yet. But mostly he had lost muscle, even as he gained height. He frowned at that. He would have to start working to regain his strength.

"I think that will do it," said Vaati. He picked up his paper full of notes and stood. Link turned towards him, holding his breath.

Vaati had cast the original learning spell swiftly and confidently. He cast the teaching version he'd cobbled together no less confidently, but with slow, solemn care. Link could feel an indescribable sensation settle over him as the spell began to work. For a moment his vision seemed doubled, as if he saw through Vaati's eyes. Then the spell was done and the feeling vanished.

Link blinked, wondering for a moment if it had worked. Then a broad grin spread across his face. He lifted his hands and gestured, making signs that said, _Thank you!_ , and flung himself at Vaati in an exuberant hug.

Vaati let out a startled yelp, not having expected that, but after a moment he put his arms around Link and hugged him back.


	10. Minish at Last

"I am a complete idiot."

Link looked up from the book he'd been puzzling through, tucked into his out of the way corner in the kennel where he still slept. Vaati was reading too, or had been until a moment ago. They'd gotten back from Samasa only the day before, and Vaati had immediately begun reading the book he'd purchased, and had hardly spoken to Link since. But they'd had a long conversation at the inn that night, which had been wonderful, and now Link grinned again as he caught Vaati's eye and signed, _You're no idiot. What are you talking about?_

"Transformation magic. I've been going about it entirely the wrong way. No wonder my spells kept failing. I should have known not to trust anything at all about a spell from..." He halted, then shook his head. "Well, never mind. I think now I can get my work on the right track at last."

_That's good! That's a book on transformation magic, then?_

Vaati chuckled and shook his head. "No. It's a personal journal from someone in much the same pickle that I have found myself in. But he was a mage too, and he wrote about the solution he found to his problem."

Link decided to indulge the curiosity he'd been feeling ever since he'd seen Vaati's initial shocked reaction to finding the book. _What language is it in, that nobody else speaks?_

"Oh, a great many people speak it, but none who are likely to visit a bookstore in Samasa. It's in Minish."

Link blinked, then signed, having to spell the word out as there was no sign for it. _Picori, you mean?_ Vaati smiled and nodded. _But wouldn't a Picori book be tiny? And probably invisible?_

Vaati laughed. "That is why I was so surprised to find it!" 

_How did you learn to speak that? I always thought Picori were probably mythical._

"Oh no, they're very real. And I learned it the way you learned Hylian. I was brought up speaking it."

Link frowned, feeling suddenly quite confused. _But you're not a Picori._

"No more than you're a Zora," was Vaati's reply.

Link lifted his hands to reply to that, then let them fall again. Finally he signed, _What?_

"I was born and raised a Minish. There was an... incident with a spell I thought would be reversible, which turned out to be rather permanent, and trapped me in Hylian form. I've been pursuing other things as well, but most of my research since then has been directed at mastering transformation magic, so that I can return to my true self. And now, given what I have just discovered, I believe I have some experiments to try." He rose from the book, and Link smiled and rose as well. He wouldn't be getting any more conversation out of Vaati once he became immersed in his work, he knew. So he picked up his sword and went outside to practice. He had a long way to go before he was back in proper shape to fight. Especially since the balance of the Zora body he wore was subtly different, and he was having to learn to compensate for it.

He wondered, as he began a series of exercises, if perhaps Vaati's new breakthrough would someday allow him to return to his own form as well. He didn't really mind being a Zora, it had its benefits, but it would be nice to be himself again.

*****

A week passed, with Vaati hardly pausing in his new line of study at all. Link occasionally got a little bit frustrated at that. He could talk now, but with Vaati completely immersed in his work, he had no one to talk to. Even his daily reading lessons had almost ceased. Admittedly he could puzzle through most books, if quite slowly, on his own now. Still, he missed the time he spent with Vaati. Although when washing day came around, Vaati did still take some of the day off, and for once Link could respond when Vaati teased him about his shyness at the washing pond. But he left Link with more of the chores to do than usual and returned to his work not long after noon. Link just sighed and set about taking care of the necessary tasks. He would have liked a bit of time to practice his sword, skipping an entire day felt wrong now that he was back in the habit, but he was the servant and Vaati the master here, so he simply did his chores without complaint.

The following days were uneventful, but finally, when Link had just come in from practicing to get a book to work on his reading, he found Vaati standing in the middle of the room, magic crackling around him. He immediately sat down, well out of the way of the spell, and watched to see what would happen.

At first nothing did. Vaati was chanting, his eyes closed, but his third eye once again open. His hands glowed with a purple light, and light was spiraling around him in a tight coil that grew brighter by the minute as he continued to chant. Soon the glow obscured him completely. 

Then it vanished, and Vaati seemed to have vanished with it. Link stared at the spot, blinking in surprise. A high-pitched laugh drew his eyes downward, and he saw a tiny form, no larger than a mouse, but dressed in purple robes, standing on the floor where Vaati had been.

"Yes! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I've done it at last!" He clapped his tiny hands together in glee. He looked up at Link. "Lift me up to the workbench so I can take notes! It worked, but I think I can refine and reduce it, now that I have the base principles established."

Link, a bit bemused at being ordered about by such a tiny being, even if it was Vaati, bent and picked him up. He looked at the little creature in his hand curiously, before depositing him on the table. Vaati was mouse-like in more than just size, his small face was pointed, rather like a mouse's, and his hands and feet were both clawed and somewhat paw-like. He had a tail too, long and feathery. His eyes were still bright red, and his hair still long and purple, though.

Once on the tabletop, he scurried over to his inkwell, then paused. The inkwell was almost as tall as he was, and the quill was quite a bit taller. "Ah. I think it is just slightly too large. I suppose I could shrink it... but never mind. I want to be able to change back and forth at will, so now is as good a time to attempt the spell in reverse as any." He marched back over to Link and pointed. "Put me back down on the floor."

Link smiled and obeyed. Then he stepped back out of the way as Vaati once again began casting a spell. It took a long time, Link ended up seating himself on the floor to watch. Finally the glow once again grew around the tiny Minish, and a moment later it blossomed out, then vanished, leaving the familiar Hylian Vaati standing there. He immediately picked up his quill and started scribbling.

Link sighed softly and leaned against a nearby workbench leg as Vaati wrote. He knew that the mage's work was important to him, but his level of obsession recently had begun to wear on Link. He reminded himself again that his purpose was to serve Vaati. He was supposed to be helping the mage with his work, so why should it bother him that Vaati's work was going so well?

Yet it did. He'd barely had a chance to talk, after learning hand-sign. That one long conversation in Samasa had been wonderful. He wanted more nights like that, more time spent truly together and not merely existing in the same room.

Well, perhaps now that Vaati had mastered the transformation spell, he would have a little more time to spend with Link.


	11. A Gift

Eleven  
A Gift

Link lay curled on his side in his bed. He could no longer lie flat in it, he'd grown too tall over the past year. His eyes stared blankly at the kennel's bars in front of him, not really seeing them. His first months with Vaati had lifted him from his despair, but as further months passed with Vaati remaining utterly absorbed in his work, he had occasionally fallen back into that blackness. They no longer had reading lessons, Link was left to learn entirely on his own, and had stopped bothering some months since.

He was still bothering with his sword practice, but Vaati had not left the forest since the trip to Samasa, and he needed little guarding against forest dangers; the creatures of the Lost Woods knew enough to leave him alone. So the swordwork seemed less and less useful. He was not being given a chance to use that skill, why should he dedicate time every day to practice it? 

Vaati did have a little time for Link on washing days, he had at least stopped being so completely obsessed that he pushed all of the chores onto Link. Link, of course, still occasionally blushed at the sight of Vaati's body, but after so many months he mostly didn't notice. His reading had provided a few scraps of knowledge, before he'd abandoned it, and he knew a few names now for what he felt towards Vaati. "Attraction" was one of them. "Lust" probably applied as well. But it was obvious that Vaati didn't feel the same way, so Link put those thoughts out of his mind.

Still, he wished that Vaati had more time to at least be his friend. 

Link heaved a sigh and once again reminded himself that he was a servant, nothing more. Vaati owed him nothing. He'd taken him in and provided him with purpose, when he could have thrown him out. And physically Link was very much in his prime, Vaati's care had been good for him. He was at home in his Zora body, and could swim for hours without tiring. His sword work was better than ever, he even occasionally had brief, playful duels with a willing Skull Kid, to help keep him in practice. He should be happy. Often he was happy. Right now, though, all he could think of was failure and loneliness.

He sighed again.

Vaati, bent over a workbench once again, didn't hear Link's sighs. He was completing the final draft of the diagram of a very difficult spell. He had mastered transformation magic to the point where he could change his own form at will, needing scarcely a gesture to trigger the spell. Yet though his original plans had been to move on to other subjects once his personal problem was fixed, he had instead continued to work with the shape-changing spells. For months now he'd been painstakingly working with his original, failed spells, and with his new knowledge as well, to try to create something that would undo what he'd done to Link.

It was difficult. His own transformation had been relatively simple, he'd failed only because he'd been misinformed about the nature of the spell that had changed him in the first place. This was much more difficult, for he would first have to right the botched magic based on that error, which he hadn't fully understood. Nothing in the Minish book he'd acquired had helped him to understand the broken spell either, it had spoken only of true transformation magic. So he had had to work it out on his own, and it had taken far longer than he'd anticipated.

Still, every time he saw the light go out of Link's eyes, he knew he had to do it. It was his fault that Link was stuck as a Zora. 

Now, at last, he was nearing success. The spell was ready. He had tested the flawed mask spell on one of the rats, and just last night he'd turned the strange, finned, rat-shaped thing that had resulted back into a rat again. Now he was making certain everything was just right, so that he could repeat those results without any flaw when it mattered most.

He picked up the diagram and carried over to where Link was lying. Link didn't roll over to face him, and Vaati felt a stab of distress to see how depressed he seemed. Still, hopefully this would help. He propped the paper up against the wall by Link's head, then a thought, a gesture, and a word returned him to his Minish shape. He didn't want any resonance from his own transformation spell interfering, unlikely as that was, so he would cast this in his native form.

He scrambled up onto Link's pillow, where he would be able to touch the Zora boy, and nodded in satisfaction when he found he could see the diagram clearly from that perch.

"Link? Please hold still while I cast this spell."

Link gave the smallest possible nod of assent, his eyes still blankly staring into space, looking right through Vaati, even though he stood only inches away.

Vaati shook his head, then turned to the diagram and began.

It was slow. Forcing the old spell to twist itself into a new shape wasn't easy. It would have been simpler if he'd been able to destroy the old spell, simply pull it to pieces and banish it. Unfortunately that had killed every experimental rat he'd tried it on. So he'd finally been forced to give up that angle of attack. Instead, he would have to re-make the Zora mask into what he had originally intended, an item that could change the wearer's shape when it was put on. With the spell then operating properly, the mask should be quite easy to remove.

He was not thinking of the results as he cast, though. Years of training and discipline enabled him to think of nothing at all but the spell itself as the words rolled off his tongue and his paw-like hands flowed through the arcane gestures. Power glowed around him as he worked, gathering slowly. When at last the proper spell framework was in place, he reached out and touched the center of Link's forehead, saying one final phrase. The magic rippled over Link's face, apparently leaving everything unchanged.

Yet Link, despite his apathy, felt a stir of curiosity. He could feel a faint touch all across his face, as if a thin skin were somehow lying over his own.

"Link? Do you remember how I told you there should be an edge to the Zora mask? Try feeling along the back of your jaw for it now. If you find it, pull the mask off."

Link's eyes suddenly focused intently on Vaati standing before him, his expression incredulous. He sat bolt upright and put his hands to his face. Vaati found himself holding his breath.

There was a strange twisting distortion that swept over Link for just an instant. When it cleared, Vaati saw a young Hylian sitting there, with a Zora mask in his hands. 

Link looked down at the mask, then dropped it and turned his hands over, staring at them in wonder. _I'm me again,_ he signed slowly, his face lighting up with life. 

"You are," said Vaati, smiling. It was very odd to see a Hylian there rather than a Zora. Vaati barely remembered how Link looked, he had known the Hylian boy for less than a single day, and the Zora boy for more than a year. And Link was taller now, his face a bit more refined, showing less of the round baby fat he'd had. He was fifteen now, nearly sixteen, bordering on adulthood.

_Thank you,_ signed Link. He smiled. _I would hug you, but I'm afraid I might crush you._

Vaati chuckled. "You owe me no thanks. It's my fault you needed this fixed."

_You didn't have to, though. You did anyway, just to help me, so thank you._

"Well... I'll accept your thanks, but I must mention that it wasn't just to help you. The mask is repaired now, it can be worn any time. I can rather easily make others, too, as I originally intended."

Link tilted his head to the side. _Could I be a Minish then?_

"Hah. I suppose there's no reason why not. I'd have to make the mask first, but that would be quite easy. Such masks require a hair or a scale or something of that sort from the species you wish to change into, and I can certainly supply genuine Minish hairs."

Link smiled. _I'd like that, sometime._

Vaati found himself smiling back. It was good to see Link's smile again.


	12. Freedom and Servitude

Link dove into the pond in one swift, practiced move. It felt a little odd, since he was no longer a Zora, but he could still swim well enough. And the water wasn't deep, he touched down and stood, the water only coming just past his waist. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, wringing water from it, and laughed in pure delight. It was good to be himself again.

Vaati, standing on the bank and removing the last of his clothes before getting in, heard Link's laugh and looked up. The scene he saw made him catch his breath. The sun was shining down brightly on the pond, making the surface shimmer with light. That light haloed around Link as well, turning his bright hair to even brighter gold and warming the deep, cool blue of his eyes. His smile was warm as well, unhindered by the darkness in his past. He finished combing his fingers through his hair and flicked his hands, sending sparkling water droplets flying all around him. Water ran down his body too, the drops shimmering over his fair skin. 

Vaati felt his cheeks heating. He'd been too caught up in his magic to think of anything else recently, but now he found those old thoughts about Link running through his mind. He shoved them aside yet again, reminding himself that Link was still a child. He didn't _look_ like a child, though, standing there in the sunlight, his broad-shouldered, well-muscled torso rising out of the water. He was only a little bit shorter than Vaati now, and probably weighed more than the slender mage did.

Vaati swallowed, his blush increasing, and realized that he should probably get into the water quickly, before he embarrassed himself. He dropped the trousers he'd been holding while he stared and swiftly waded out into the water.

Link turned and grinned at him, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Vaati had just enough time to wonder why Link looked so gleeful, before Link splashed him, drenching him completely.

Vaati sputtered for a moment. "Why you little..."

Link laughed.

A sudden gleam flickered in Vaati's eyes and he smiled evilly at Link. "Be careful what you start." 

A wave suddenly washed over Link from behind, drenching him even more thoroughly, and actually knocking him down. He came back to his feet, looking startled. _Cheater! No fair using magic!_

Vaati only laughed. "Says the one who ambushed me when I wasn't expecting it!"

Link just stuck out his tongue.

Vaati shook his head. "I should drench you again. But really we should scrub ourselves, and get the washing done. There's a lot to do today."

They finished the washing, and Vaati didn't leave Link to do the rest of the weekly chores by himself this time. He stayed and helped until everything was finished, even assisting with the wood chopping.

They finished well before sundown, and went inside together. "I suppose I could work a bit on my spells," said Vaati, looking around.

Link nodded, and went to pick up a book. It had been good to spend a day with Vaati. He had missed their time together. He seated himself out of the way and began to read. He could "sound out" most words silently now, and only stumbled when he got a particularly difficult one, or one he'd never heard before. Vaati's books were mostly rather incomprehensible, but there were a few that Link enjoyed, especially the history books. Those were like stories. They still occasionally had words he didn't know in them, though. He'd had to skip over them, when Vaati was too busy for him, which was part of why he'd abandoned reading for so long. Tonight, though, when he found a word he didn't know, he looked up, and managed to catch Vaati's eye. _Can you tell me what a word means?_

"Probably." Vaati walked over and sat down next to Link, leaning close to peer at the book. Link put his finger under the word.

"Ah. 'Indigenous.' It means the people who first lived in a place, before anyone else came there."

_Thanks._

"You're welcome," said Vaati. Link expected him to get up again, but instead he remained sitting there, close enough to touch. Link dared to lean against him a little bit, feeling the warmth of Vaati's body against his side.

"You know," Vaati said, "You don't really need to wear that collar anymore." 

Link looked over at him curiously. _Why not?_

"Because it was marked with shorthand for the exact spell I used on the mask you tested. But there's no need for me to know that anymore, just like I am not making tiny masks for rats anymore. So the collar doesn't have any particular meaning."

Link fingered it gently, then shook his head. _It does have meaning,_ he signed. _I took it to mean that I was your servant, and serving you has given me a purpose, which I badly need. It still means that._

Vaati considered that, then nodded slowly. "I suppose you are still my servant, yes. I sometimes think that you might do better elsewhere, though. You are one of the most skilled fighters I've ever seen, and you're not stupid. You could have any number of jobs, accomplish any number of things." He hesitated, then added, "If you want to go, I won't keep you here. I don't actually own you, you know."

Link shook his head. _I would rather stay._

"You're certain?"

Link nodded firmly. _Yes._

"Well... I suppose I won't argue. And speaking of your usefulness, I'm thinking of taking another trip to Samasa. Now that I'm done with transformation magic, there are a few other spells I want more information about." He flashed Link a smile. "Curses among them. I still want to know the exact nature of yours. It's some kind of binding, I know that much."

Link looked away from him. He avoided thinking, or talking, about exactly what Ganondorf had done to him. Those memories were the most painful, for they encapsulated the very worst of his failure. He had not only not defeated Ganondorf, he had aided him in his quest for power by bringing the third piece of the Triforce to him, enabling him to gain ultimate power. That thought was a bitter one, and thus one he avoided whenever possible.

Vaati saw the sudden darkness on Link's face. "I'm sorry," he said. "Let's read together a bit. I can help you with any more words you don't know. How does that sound?"

_That sounds very good,_ signed Link, the smile, that warm, captivating smile that was much the same in any form, returning to his face.

Vaati smiled too, and slid his arm around Link's waist as they leaned together over the book. He knew he probably shouldn't, he should probably keep his distance. But surely there was no harm in merely sitting close together. The fact that Link's closeness made his heart beat a little bit faster was merely something to be enjoyed, it changed nothing. Link had said he wanted to be Vaati's servant. That was the sum total of their relationship. But no matter how much he told himself that, there was still a small part of him that couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Link serve him in a very different way.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen  
Old Stories and New Stories

The sun beat down from directly overhead as Link followed Vaati through the streets of Samasa. By the time they reached the garment district again, Link had decided that his discomfort last time hadn't been because he'd been a Zora, it was just that ridiculously hot here. He wondered how Vaati seemed so cool. His own purple tunic was nearly soaked with sweat by the time they were finally able to step under a shading canopy. 

That tunic was one of the reasons why they were back in the desert city. Vaati had transportation spells to go to several locations, but Samasa had the best clothing shopping. When Link had been turned back into a Hylian, the purple kilt he'd been wearing at the time had changed with him, but the others he owned hadn't, so he'd once again been reduced to a single article of clothing. He could sort of wear the kilts, but he felt odd going bare-chested as a Hylian for some reason, and his body shape was just different enough, and he'd grown enough, that they didn't really fit very well.

He himself wasn't that bothered by having just one tunic, but Vaati seemed to think that was absolutely unthinkable, so here they were. Vaati also wanted to visit the bookstore again, of course, and canvas the bazaar for interesting magical finds. Link was considering looking for a bow, or perhaps a crossbow.

Additional clothing for Link was easily found, though Link had to shake his head at some of the things Vaati picked out for him. Embroidery seemed useless and ridiculous, and the range of colors he selected created a veritable rainbow. Still, they finished in good time, and from there they moved on to the bookstore once again. As Vaati set about examining the entire stock, Link found himself once more scanning the books, feeling pleased at how much easier he found reading their titles now. He found an entire section of history books and started looking through them almost as thoroughly as Vaati had. The histories in Vaati's library leaned towards famous mages and magical conflicts. Link wanted to know more about Hyrule in general, and he soon found a couple of volumes that looked interesting. He was reading the first chapter of the shorter one when Vaati came up beside him.

"Found a book you want?"

His hands full of book, Link simply nodded yes.

"I can get it for you if you like."

Link nodded again, so quickly that Vaati laughed. "It seems I've made a scholar of you."

Link smiled and shrugged, then pulled out the other book he'd been considering and held it up too, his head tilted to the side questioningly.

Vaati laughed again. "Yes, I can buy you both. But just those two, I don't want to spend too much here today."

Link smiled and nodded once more, then tucked the second book under his arm and went back to reading while Vaati continued to look for books that might aid his spellcraft. When they left he'd only found one he really wanted, and he teased Link about being more of a scholar than he was.

It was hard for Link to argue with that, given that he immediately dove back into the history book on reaching the inn. It was apparently meant for beginning history students, and was a general overview of Hyrule's history. It was just detailed enough to be interesting, while not bogging down in boring trivialities. Link finished an entire chapter on what little was known of Hyrule's earliest years that night, and began on the second.

He had not gotten far before he found himself slamming the book shut, tears gathering in his eyes. Vaati turned at the sound, looking at Link with concern.

"Link? What's wrong."

Link dropped the book, wrapping his arms around his knees and putting his head down, not wanting to answer.

Vaati came over and knelt next to him, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder gently. "Link? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

_The story,_ signed Link, uncurling slightly but with his head still bowed, tears slowly tracing down his cheeks. _In the book, the first stories were about the goddess, but the next chapter was about a legendary hero, and the story about how he and the first princess Zelda defeated a dark power together._ He looked up at Vaati, tears streaming down his face. _I failed her. I let her die._

"Zelda? But she's been dead for five years, at least. She was killed when Ganondorf overthrew the old king. How could that be your fault? You were only a child."

_It was supposed to be my destiny. Just like in the story, the princess and I would defeat the Dark Lord. The Deku Tree told me so. The sages told me so. Everyone told me so. And even when I failed to protect her the first time, and she died, they said there was still hope. If I could just get the Master Sword and face him again, I could avenge her, they said. So I tried. I spent almost four years seeking the sword. I spent months more preparing to get into the tower. When I finally did, though, it wasn't enough. He beat me so easily._ A shudder ran through Link and he started crying harder. _He said I wasn't even worth killing._

"Link..." Vaati hesitated, then put his arms around Link, holding him. "I said this before, and I'll say it again. You've gotten further against him than anyone else ever has. Don't be ashamed of that. And don't let some idea about destiny make you feel guilty. Destiny isn't as certain as the sages would like people to think."

_Isn't that what destiny means, though? If something is destined, it's sure to happen. If I failed at my destiny, I must be completely hopeless._

"That's not how it works at all. And even the best of prophecies are prone to misinterpretation. If you are destined to defeat Ganondorf, that destiny may yet play out somehow. Given my own ambitions..." Vaati trailed off and shrugged. "Never mind. Some old prophecy has nothing to do with your worth, Link. You are of worth. Believe me, you are."

_I am of some use as a servant, no more. I should never have been taken in by the Kokiri, I should never have been entrusted with the Master Sword. I'm not a hero. I could never be a hero._

"You saved my life last time we were here. I think that's pretty heroic."

_You would have been fine without me. I hardly helped._

Vaati put his hand under Link's chin and forced his head up. "Look at me Link. Believe me when I say that you _are_ a hero. You are the bravest person I know. You are one of the smartest as well. You have learned so much, and grown so much, in such a short time. You are... You are special, and wonderful, and you have already changed my life just by being in it. You are _far_ more than merely a servant." Vaati didn't know where those words were coming from, he hadn't thought them before, but even as he said them, he knew they were true. He still saw doubt in Link's eyes though, mixing with that bleakness that he hated so much. So, finally unable to think of any other way to reach Link, Vaati did the only thing he _could_ think of and kissed him, putting everything he'd just said into the kiss.

Link froze in shock for a moment, and Vaati's heart lurched, certain that he'd done the wrong thing, and horribly offended Link. Then Link threw his arms around him and kissed back hotly, almost desperately. They pressed together, caught up in sudden, unexpected passion that was all the more powerful for being so long denied. When at last they broke apart, both were panting. 

"Link..." said Vaati, finding he was trembling, almost overwhelmed with desire.

Link stared at him, wide-eyed, but he would have to let go of Vaati to speak in reply, and he didn't want to. He clung close to him, not knowing what else to do. 

Vaati pressed close too, and nuzzled at the side of Link's neck, his heart pounding. The feel of Link's body against his, the scent of him, the taste of him—Vaati wanted all that, and more. It took everything he had to slowly push back, his body still trembling. Link looked at him silently, his eyes confused. "I.. I can't, Link. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Link let go of him suddenly, his expression confused, and signed, _Why not?_

"You're still a child. I just... I can't."

_You call me a hero, and tell me I'm so special, and then say I'm a child?_ He glared angrily, his gestures sharp and jerky. _I'm not a child!_

"I'm sorry," said Vaati softly, and now it was his turn to look away in shame. "You're not. But you are too much younger than I, and I just... can't." His voice broke with emotion, and he took a moment before continuing. "There's a part of me that wants you desperately, I won't lie, but the rest of me would feel nothing but guilt. I don't want to think of you, and only feel guilt... I'm very sorry."

At the sight of Vaati's obvious distress, the anger went out of Link. Link touched Vaati softly, drawing his gaze back so he could sign, _I'm sorry too. What will it take to make that guilt go away?_

Vaati sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. Time, I suppose."

_Time is something I have._ Link rested his hand on Vaati's shoulder again and squeezed gently, comfortingly. It felt strange for him to be comforting his master when it had so often gone the other way around, but Vaati obviously needed comforting now. 

"I... I don't know what to say."

_Don't say anything. Take it from me, words aren't always necessary._

Vaati managed a wisp of a smile, and Link gave him a tiny smile in return. _I'll wait as long as you need to give you what you desire. But for now..._ He bent in and kissed Vaati softly, tenderly. Vaati let his eyes close and kissed back. He should have still felt conflicted. He did still want Link, and he also still knew that he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. But the tender kiss stilled that conflict somehow. Someday things would work out, and in the meantime they had this, which was more than he'd ever thought to have, and it was enough.


	14. Patience and Virtue

Fourteen  
Patience and Virtue

Both Link and Vaati found it difficult to settle back into ordinary life when they returned from that second trip to Samasa. For some time their every interaction was charged with conflicting emotions. Every touch had the potential to become more, and they were both aware of it. Link struggled to stay calm, to have patience, and to not push Vaati into doing something that would make him feel guilty, however much Link might sometimes want to. He drew on everything he'd learned about patience as he'd quested, and still found himself sometimes frustrated when Vaati once again pulled back from a kiss or moved away from a touch.

Vaati also struggled. He wanted to kiss Link, to touch Link, but each such contact only made him want more, and all too often he pulled away suddenly, knowing it was probably hurting Link, but feeling that he would lose control if he didn't. The first night after they returned home, as he climbed up to his bed in the loft, he almost invited Link to come join him. The idea of lying close with him was wonderful. But though he knew he could probably remain strong for that night, at least, he also knew that the next night, or the night after, or whenever it might be, he'd eventually be unable to resist doing something he'd regret. So he lay alone and stared up at the roof above him, and it was a very long time before he finally found sleep.

The next washing day was also unbearably awkward. They both, by silent agreement, avoided looking at each other, and simply set about doing the laundry as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Eventually things settled into a new rhythm. As Vaati was able to resist temptation, and Link avoided pushing him, they relaxed, become comfortable with each other, and kisses and touches happened more frequently.

Even washing day eventually got somewhat less awkward. Though Vaati was tempted to help it along by staying clothed, but that seemed like it might actually be more awkward, drawing attention to what had changed by changing their routine, so in the end he didn't. As weeks passed into months and the two once again became comfortable together, Vaati even found himself daring to tease Link.

"You'd better jump into the water, or I'll do something indecent to you."

Link blushed furiously and dove in, leaving Vaati laughing on the shore. From the water, he signed, _You wouldn't really!_

"Of course I would. In a year or two..." Vaati grinned.

Link rolled his eyes. _Well you had better get in the water yourself, or I'll come out and do something indecent to you right now._

Vaati laughed and jumped in, splashing Link. Link scooped his hand through the water, splashing Vaati back. "Careful," said Vaati, shaking water out of his hair, "you know I always win water fights."

_Only because you cheat!_

It had also been tempting to try and lose himself in his work once more, yet in the end Vaati hadn't been able to do it. He enjoyed being with Link. He didn't want to go back to ignoring him. And although his work did still proceed, now that he was no longer trapped as a Hylian, some of the urgency had gone out of it. He had great goals, but there were no time limits on them, he had many years to reach them. 

Strangely, now that he didn't need to be a Hylian all the time, he found himself doing so anyway, just because it was simpler. The cottage was set up to Hylian scale, and Link was Hylian, so it seemed natural for Vaati to stay in that form most of the time. He still occasionally toyed with transformation magic. Changing his own form was easy. But he remembered Link's request to experience being a Minish, and had come up with an idea about a better sort of mask that would make that, and many other things possible.

One day, some months later, he thought he had it finished. All it needed was a test to see. He'd tried it on a test rat, but there was always a chance that it would work a bit differently on some other creature. The only way to be certain it could change a Hylian would be to try it on a Hylian.

So on one pleasant spring afternoon he went out and found Link, where he was practicing his sword-work in the clearing outside.

"Link?"

Link sheathed the blade and turned to Vaati, his expression curious.

"Would you be willing to test an experimental spell for me again? You don't have to say yes."

Link smiled, and dipped his head in a gesture that was almost a bow. _Of course._

"You're sure? I don't think it will go badly this time, I have done a few tests to check, but I can't be absolutely certain it will work as intended."

_If it goes badly, I trust that you will fix it,_ said Link, still smiling.

Vaati felt an odd surge of emotion. Link's trust was strangely touching. He wasn't entirely sure he deserved it. He slowly held the new mask out. Link took it and regarded it curiously. The pointed face of the mask was that of a Minish, scaled up to Hylian size. A gem set into its forehead gleamed faintly. Having looked it over, Link didn't delay, he donned it without hesitation.

Magic flared around him, then vanished. Link seemed to have vanished as well, but looking down, Vaati could see that the spell had succeeded.

"See if you can take it off," he said.

The tiny, green-clad Minish at his feet nodded, and pulled the mask off. Another flare of magic, and he was Link again, full sized and exactly as he should be. He grinned. _Looks like it worked!_

"The first try did, at least. This mask is a bit different from the others I've made, though." He gestured, and Link looked down at the mask. It was now white and completely featureless, without even eyes. He smiled and said, "Come, let us test it again."

Looking puzzled, Link followed Vaati into the cottage. Vaati went to a set of little drawers that were filled with various useful items. He pulled something out of one of them. It was a tuft of gray hairs. Delicately separating one hair from the rest, Vaati set the tuft aside and applied the single hair to the gem on the mask.

The gem appeared to absorb the hair, glowing as it did. Suddenly the mask was no longer blank. Instead it was the gray-furred face of a wolf.

"It can become anything. All you need do is charge the mask with something of the creature whose form you want to take."

_Interesting,_ signed Link, looking at the wolf's face.

"Would you try it again for me?"

Link nodded his assent and picked up the new mask. He donned it, and again, in a flash of magic, he changed. This time, instead of a tiny Minish, a huge wolf stood in the center of the room.

"It does work." Vaati clapped his hands together, unable to hold back his delight. Link laughed silently at him, his tongue lolling out from his mouth. Then he sat on his haunches and pawed at his face, and a moment later the mask had come off, and he was Link again.

He set the once-again blank mask on the workbench. _That was interesting. But what happens if you charge the mask with something like... oh, a leaf? Or a page from a book?_

Vaati blinked at him. "You know, I never thought of that."

_We could try._

"Hmm. I suppose. I'd have to take the mask off of you myself if you turn into a tree, but I made preparations to do so this time, in case it became necessary."

Link nodded. _I want to see what happens. Try the book._

"All right." Vaati picked up the nearest book and thumbed through to a page that was mostly blank. He tore a tiny corner from it, then pressed it to the gem on the mask. The mask changed, becoming the color and texture of aged paper, with eye holes lined in black ink, which also sketched out eyebrows, and lips. Link took it from Vaati and put it on. There was a flash of magic, but this time when it vanished Link was standing there, looking like his ordinary self, as though he were wearing no mask at all.

"You don't seem to have turned into a book."

_No. But..._ Link's eyes were unfocused, his attention turned inwards. _I know what the book says._

"All of it?" When Link nodded, Vaati picked up the original book and opened it to a random page. "After 'The principles of thaumatic resonance are simple to the initiated', what does it say?"

_"Those who do not understand resonance mistakenly believe in the Law of Similars, a flawed and outdated theory,"_ signed Link, his expression still somewhat distant.

"Do you know what it means?"

At that Link grinned. _Not a clue!_

"That's a shame, otherwise this would be a wonderful way to learn."

Link shrugged, and pulled the mask off. It appeared in his hands in a flash of magic, blank once more. He set it down and said, _I suppose that's a good thing to remember if I ever have a reason to memorize a book, but I think I liked being the wolf better._

A sudden thought occurred to Vaati and he smiled. "I think I like you as the wolf too. I wonder if you could manage to climb the ladder to the loft like that?"

Link tilted his head curiously.

Vaati blushed faintly and said, "Well... I've thought that it would be nice to cuddle up at night, but I don't trust myself to have you in my bed. If you were a wolf, I wouldn't be tempted to do anything indecent."

_I see. Well, that sounds fine to me,_ he signed. The he grinned and added, _But you realize that this means that I get to sleep in a bed when I'm a canine, and in a kennel when I'm Hylian._

Vaati burst out laughing. "So it does. So it does."


	15. Finding Truth

Fifteen.  
Finding Truth

Time passed. The Lost Woods were always green, but the seasons touched them—if faintly—as the year turned. One crisp autumn day, as Link finished his usual sword practice, he had the realization that he'd been with Vaati for more than two years. He was probably seventeen, though it was hard to be sure. Though he had a dim recollection of celebrating birthdays as a very small child, the Kokiri, eternal children that they were, had no concept of aging, and thus none of birthdays. He had forgotten the date while living among them, but it was some time during the summer, so it had once again passed.

He was actually taller than Vaati now, though only by a bare inch or two. He outweighed the slender mage by a considerable margin, given the toned muscles that resulted from his physical exertions. Vaati of course did any heavy lifting via spell, so his slender frame was hardly a handicap. Link would not have wanted to fight him.

What he did want to do with Vaati was something else entirely, and the fact that they still hadn't progressed much beyond kisses did occasionally bother him, but he had grown used to it by now. There was something comfortable about it, truly.

He sheathed his sword and went inside. Vaati was once again bent over a book. He straightened when Link approached and they kissed, briefly but sweetly, in greeting. "How do you feel about taking a trip tomorrow?" asked Vaati as he closed his book.

Link shrugged. _Sure, that'd be fine. Where to?_

"I was thinking of visiting Horon Village, in Holodrum."

_I haven't heard of it._

"It's fairly small, but there's a sage living there that I'd like to consult. He wrote a book I would very much like to read, but copies are hard to find, I've yet to get my hands on one."

_I see._ Link nodded. _Sounds like fun. It's been a while since we've gone anywhere._

\-----

They set out the next day, traveling as always by portal. The far side of the portal looked much like the near side, for Horon Village lay surrounded by forest. The main difference was that the leaves were beginning to turn in Holodrum, while the trees of the Lost Woods were still green. Link and Vaati made their way along a pleasant forest path, and shortly arrived at the village itself. 

It was indeed very small, having only a single inn, and very few shops. They stopped at the inn first, to make sure they could get a room for the night. The room in question was tiny and had only a single bed, but Vaati said it would do, and paid the innkeeper.

From there they set out in search of the sage. The villagers directed them outside the village, so they set off into the forest, following a winding path. Link kept his eyes open for threats, but the forest seemed quite peaceful. 

The path ended at a massive Deku Tree. Link stared at it in surprise. He hadn't known there was more than one, but this was definitely like the Great Deku Tree that watched over the Kokiri of the Lost Woods.

"Greetings," said the tree.

"We're looking for Sage Sahasrahla?"

"Ah yes. He said he might have visitors. Enter." The tree opened its mouth wide, revealing a woody passage beyond. Vaati didn't hesitate, so Link didn't either, he stepped inside on Vaati's heels.

The passage led to a comfortable room, where a magical fire burned on a wooden hearth, and a stooped old man sat in a rocking chair before it. He rose as they entered. "Welcome. I am Sahasrahla."

"I'm Vaati, and this is my servant Link," said Vaati, with a small nod. He spoke coolly, distantly, as he always did when talking to anyone but Link. 

"It's rare I have visitors, and rarer still that they come so wrapped up in destiny. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a copy of your book. I've been seeking it for several years now, but have had no luck in finding it."

" _Maledictions_? I suppose not, there were never many copies of it made. What do you need it for?" The sage's eyes were narrowed in hard suspicion.

"Must I have a reason, other than the love of knowledge itself?"

"When you want a book on curses, yes, you must."

Link shot Vaati a look. He could guess at least one reason why Vaati might want a book about curses. Vaati, though, was focused on the old man. "Most of those who are knowledgeable about curses are not much inclined to share that knowledge. I have found a few that claimed to be, but they were all frauds, or hopelessly ill informed. Yours is the last hope I have of finding anything reliable."

"I don't disagree with that, but I didn't write the book to have it used to cast curses."

Vaati's eyes flashed. "You accuse me of casting curses?"

"You have cast dark magic, boy," said the old man darkly. "Don't deny it."

A little of the anger went out of Vaati at that. "I don't deny it. Nevertheless, I have no intention of cursing anyone."

"Then why do you need the book?"

Vaati hesitated, glancing at Link.

Link met that glance, then looked away. He had avoided discussing the curse Vaati claimed he bore, and Vaati had left him alone about it. But it seemed that Vaati hadn't forgotten. 

"I need it so I can break a curse," he finally said.

"Now there's a bit of truth at last. I'll consider it. I do have a copy here that I can loan you. But I am not entirely convinced I can trust you. That you are sincere in your good intentions now doesn't mean you won't put it to a bad use later."

Vaati scowled at the old man. "What oaths must I swear to convince you?"

The old man looked past Vaati, to Link. "Tell me, boy, what manner of master is yours?"

Link blinked at him. _A good one,_ he signed, without really thinking about it, then realized that the old man almost certainly wouldn't understand.

"Mute eh? Interesting. Wish I knew what you'd said, lad, for I can tell it was truth."

Vaati sighed softly in exasperation. "He said, 'a good one.' Can you tell if _that's_ truth or not?"

The old man laughed. "Why yes, I can. Well then. Perhaps the kind of man who is a good master to a mute servant so tied up in curses and destiny I'm surprised he can move is in fact the kind of man I can trust to keep his word. You are not responsible for any of his afflictions, are you?"

Vaati started to answer, then thought better of it. He had indeed been responsible for one affliction, even if he'd also fixed it. So if he said "No," that might be a lie. Given that Link was no longer a Zora, though, saying "yes" seemed like it might be a lie as well. Finally he said, "None that I have not already remedied."

The old man chuckled softly. "Wise of you to not bend the truth. So. I think I will trust you after all. Let me go get the book." He shuffled across the room to a small bookcase and pulled out a thin volume bound in dark leather. He handed it to Vaati, who took it with a nod that was almost a bow. 

"Thank you." 

"Keeping your promise will be thanks enough. And returning the book when you're done with it! Don't think I won't remember you took it. I could curse you if you decided to keep it, you know. I _did_ write the definitive book about curses." He cackled to himself, and Link couldn't help but smile.

"I will return it." Vaati didn't smile, he simply nodded again.

"Good. Go on, then. I'm sure you have better things to do than stay here and natter all day."

"Goodbye, and thank you again."

Link signed goodbye as well, and followed Vaati out into the forest.

\-----

Back at the inn, Vaati sat on the bed, reading his new book, and Link sat on the floor beside him, leaning against his knee. When the light began to fade, Vaati rose and lit the room's single tiny lamp. He regarded the little flame. "Not really bright enough to read by. I suppose I could summon a magical flame..." He looked at Link, still sitting on the floor, looking up at him. "Or we could just talk. I wanted to say that I'm sorry if discussing curses upset you."

Link sighed softly. He'd felt somewhat melancholy ever since the reminder of his failure, and what Ganondorf had done. But he hadn't quite slipped all the way back into that bleak depression. Perhaps enough time had passed for that wound to begin to heal. _It's okay,_ he signed.

Vaati sat back down on the bed and stroked Link's hair. Link leaned against him once again and closed his eyes.

"It might help me to break the curse on you if I could figure out what it was doing. Would it be all right if I asked you a few questions about Ganondorf?"

Link shrugged. _I guess,_ he signed without opening his eyes.

"When you fought, did he cast any spells in your direction during the fight?"

_Yes. He cast lightning at me, and threw balls of energy at me._

"Did they hit you?"

_The lightning did once, which hurt a lot. The Master Sword blocked the energy, or bounced it back at him._

"And after, did he cast any spells on you then, or say anything? He's... the type to gloat. I would think he'd mention what he was doing to you."

_He took my piece of the Triforce from me. He gloated about that some. He took the Master Sword too. Then he just threw me out of the tower, saying I was too pitiful to kill._

"Damn," muttered Vaati. "I know you have a curse on you, and I know he cast it. I even know it's some kind of binding, but I can't sense it doing anything at all, other than binding... something. I can't tell what. If I knew what the casting looked like, or had any other bit of a clue, I might figure out more! When I thought it was your voice, that made sense. Now I don't know anything. Are there any things you used to be able to do that you can't any more?"

_I don't think so._ Link looked up at Vaati. _Whatever this curse is, it doesn't seem to be doing me any harm._

"It's a _curse_. It's harmful by its nature. And I am going to get it off of you. First, though, I have to be able to completely analyze it, and figure out if removing any part of it will, oh... kill you, for example, or let Ganondorf know it's been removed, or something like that. I don't want to make the situation worse."

Link nodded. _You don't have to do anything about it, you know. I'm all right._

"Maybe I don't have to, but I want to." He smiled fondly down at Link. "I wouldn't be such a good master if I didn't take care of you."

Link smiled up at him. _You are a very good master._

Vaati stroked his hair again, running his fingers softly through it, and for a time they were both silent, content to simply be together.

At length Vaati yawned. "Time to sleep, I think." He rose and regarded the bed. "I wish we'd brought the wolf mask. But at least it's warm enough I can sleep without the blankets, so we can make up a bed for you."

Link had started to get up, but stopped and turned instead, facing Vaati, still on his knees. _Vaati,_ he signed hesitantly, _can I... can I stay in the bed with you, just this one night?_

"I... I don't know if that's a good idea."

Link's expression was pleading, and he said, _I know you are the master here, and if you decide no, then I'll accept it, but please... I want to be held tonight. I promise you I won't do anything. I promise I won't let you do anything, should desire carry you away. Please Vaati._ He paused, then added, _Please, master._

Vaati swallowed. For some reason his heart was beating faster at the sight of Link kneeling, pleading with him. He took a deep, shuddering breath, seeking to calm himself. Thinking about having Link in his bed sent thrills of desire through him. He probably should say no. Yet... he trusted Link. If Link promised that he wouldn't let Vaati take things too far, Vaati knew that he could count on him to do so. 

So after a long moment, in which Link's hopeful, pleading expression slowly fell, Vaati heaved a sigh and said, "It's probably a bad idea, but yes."

Link's eyes lit up. _Thank you!_

Vaati smiled. He still loved seeing Link happy. 

He shed his robes, and his breeches, but left his light tunic and his underthings on. Link did likewise. Vaati blew out the little lamp and climbed into the bed, lifting the blankets so Link could climb in with him. 

They pressed close together beneath the blankets. Link was the one who ventured the first small, soft kiss, but Vaati was the one escalated things, pressing his tongue into Link's mouth, his pulse racing as he kissed deeply, almost aggressively. Link made a soft, wordless sound of passion and clung to Vaati, his strong arms holding him tightly. Vaati ran his hands over Link, caressing him, feeling the smoothness of his skin and the hardness of his muscles, and he moaned softly into the kiss. When he broke it off he was panting hard, caught up in desire.

Vaati suddenly pushed Link over, onto his back. Link let himself be pushed willingly. Vaati straddled him, sitting over him and looking down, his body trembling faintly with need. "Goddesses, Link... the things I wish I could do to you..." He traced his fingers across Link's chest, over the fabric of his tunic, and took a deep breath, then let it out in a long, slow sigh, seeking to relax, to let go of his desire. "I am probably insane that I don't just go ahead and do them."

Link said nothing, but he smiled gently and reached his hand up to brush his fingers along Vaati's cheek. Vaati put his hand over Link's, capturing it, and held it there for a long moment. He sighed again, turned and kissed Link's hand, and then climbed off of him.

He settled himself beside Link, who turned away, letting Vaati spoon him from behind. It was a bit awkward, perhaps, given that Link was the taller of the two, but Link didn't mind. It worked well enough, and he liked the feeling of Vaati's arms around him. It was comforting, somehow. He could feel Vaati's breath too, warm against the back of his neck. 

Only minutes later he was drifting to sleep, feeling warm and secure in Vaati's arms.

Vaati could feel Link relaxing, and knew that he was probably asleep. He couldn't find his own rest so easily. Desire still thrilled through him, and he had to resist the urge to grind against Link. He was sure that Link wouldn't appreciate being woken that way. 

He took another deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself again. It was hard. He wanted to just give in, to take what he wanted. He could justify it so easily. With Link in his arms like this it was obvious how he'd grown. He no longer looked like a child at all. Yet Vaati was still aware of their age difference. He had asked, and found that Link didn't know his exact age, but he knew enough for Vaati to be certain he was at least five years older than the boy. Perhaps in another year or two that would stop seeming like it mattered. Right now it did.

The fact that he was Link's master only made it worse. Link had put himself into Vaati's control so thoroughly. Part of Vaati thrilled at that thought. To have Link serve him in all ways, including sexually, was an enticing thought. Yet the power he held over the youth meant that he would be taking advantage of his innocence and devotion, however much he tried to justify it. 

He wanted power, and conquest even, but he would not be Ganondorf, he would not use and abuse and manipulate. He would gain what he wished cleanly, honestly, or not at all.

Vaati was aware that he hadn't always thought that way. He'd been willing to do dark things, once. The awful consequences of those choices had prompted him to set foot on a different path. Finding Link... that had changed him further still. He found it strange, in fact, to think of how casually he'd used Link that first day. 

That made him laugh softly to himself. Not that he wasn't still using Link. He used him every day, as a servant, as bodyguard, even as a test subject again. His nebulous plans for the future considered using him even further. It just wasn't _casual_ anymore. Link's servitude had become something deep and important, as much a part of the bond between them as the physical affection they shared.

These restless thoughts chased themselves around and around as Vaati tried to sleep. Desire and guilt, ambition and affection, and more, all swirled endlessly. If he had been alone in the bed he would have been tossing and turning, but instead he clung more tightly to Link.

Link sighed softly in his sleep, snuggling back further into Vaati's embrace. Vaati closed his eyes tightly and tucked his head against the back of Link's neck, inhaling the scent of him, clean sweat, musk, a hint of soaproot, a faint note of leather from his collar. Desire still shivered through him, but now another thought suddenly floated atop it. Link had chosen to be his. Link had refused to remove the collar when given a chance. He had refused to leave as well, when offered freedom. Link wanted to be his servant, to have Vaati as his master. Whatever else might happen, Vaati would always have that, that Link had chosen to be his. That thought was calming.

He let out another long breath, some of the tension going out of him at last. Eventually he too found sleep at last, holding his servant, his Link, his love—if all unacknowledged as yet—in the darkness.


	16. Breaking

Sixteen  
Breaking

"Hold your breath, please."

Link obligingly inhaled, holding as still as possible.

"This would be much easier if you could hold your heartbeat too," muttered Vaati, his third eye open, glowing with faint magic as he looked over Link. "You can breathe again," he added after some time, and Link let out a whoosh of air. 

_So, have you found everything?_

Vaati ran his hands through his hair and tipped his head back, not answering right away. After a long moment, he finally said, "It appears so. I have a hard time believing it, but there's nothing at all there but a simple curse-binding. No traps, no horrible death spells that go off when you try to mess with it, no messenger spells to let Ganondorf know it's been broken, nothing but a simple curse, with his signature all over it. It doesn't make sense, but that's what it is."

Link shrugged, looking a bit gloomy. _Well, he said I wasn't worth killing. I guess I wasn't worth cursing properly either._

"None of that! Ganondorf is not somebody I'd trust to judge your worth, Link." Vaati smiled, and Link gave him a small answering smile. "But if I've found everything, and I know I have, then there's nothing to stop me from removing the curse. I've read the book through twice, and I can think of at least half a dozen different ways to go about it. I'll probably pick something low-key, just to increase the odds of Ganondorf not noticing. There shouldn't be any way he can tell, but something about this still bothers me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I just wish I could figure out what in Din's name it's binding. But that's the one thing I can't see, because of course the curse itself is keeping whatever it is away from you, so it isn't there to look at."

_We'll presumably find out when you break the curse._

"Yes. Next week, I think."

_If you're still worried, you can take longer, make extra certain. I don't mind._

"No. I've put this off long enough. It's been months since I should have done it. Useful as some of the other projects I've been working on may be, they were just excuses to put this off a bit more. Next week is the summer solstice, that's a good time for delicate workings. There won't be a better time, certainly, so I should just go ahead and do it, get it over with."

* * *

The night was warm and clear. From time to time the sound of faint Kokiri laughter floated from the forest, mixed with hints of distant music. The forest children were celebrating this special night, as they always did. Fireflies blinked beneath the eaves of the forest, as if to light the solstice celebration, and an occasional fairy, a brighter, steadier light, flitted amid their lesser flickers.

Link and Vaati stood in a broad meadow, with the open sky above. The moon was high and not quite full. Its pale light fell down on them, silvering Vaati's purple hair, and bleaching Link's gold to near-white. The shadows it cast were dark and thick.

As Vaati began to chant, a violet glow joined the moonlight, a faint mist of power that seeped up from the ground and distilled down from the sky. Link noticed that the fireflies were pulsing in time to Vaati's chanting. Fairies swarmed among them too, attracted to the spell's power like moths to a flame.

The forest fell silent, as though holding its breath. Link found himself holding his breath as well, and let it out slowly. He felt nervous. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when the spell was finished.

Suddenly Vaati called one final word, and the purple mist swirled in a sudden vortex around Link, collapsing inward in only seconds, and then vanishing. The fairies had vanished too, and the fireflies, fled into the depths of the forest, away from the sudden, silent flare of power.

Only the moon still glowed above, the forest beneath was dark, now. But then Link, and Vaati too, caught sight of a single, golden glow. Link looked down to where the back of his left hand suddenly bore three familiar triangles, one of them glowing softly.

His eyes went wide in realization.

"What is that?" said Vaati softly, with sudden fear in his voice.

_The Triforce_ , signed Link, the glow tracing a golden line behind his hands as they moved.

"Oh Goddesses," Vatti breathed, fear blossoming into terror. "I am an idiot. The curse was locking the Triforce away from you, so that he could use its power. No wonder there was no other spell on it, Ganondorf doesn't need one! He would know the instant its power left him. He knows now! I am a thrice-damned idiot! He'll be coming after it. Or sending. And I'm not ready! I'm nowhere near ready!" Panic made Vaati's eyes go wide and wild. His third eye opened, flicking around frantically.

Link touched his shoulder. _Is there anything that can give us a better chance?_

All three of Vaati's eyes fastened on Link. "I... maybe. I need to get back to the cottage, now!" He turned and pelted into the woods, finding the narrow path that led there.

Link sprinted after him, catching up easily. It wasn't far, but they'd barely gotten half way when Link heard hoofbeats behind them. He wanted to run faster, but that would mean leaving Vaati behind, and that he couldn't do. He glanced back, and saw nothing yet, so he kept running.

Vaati heard it as well, and he increased his pace, using a wisp of magic to help him run. They burst out of the forest into the smaller clearing around the cottage, but just as they did, Link looked back and saw a huge black horse practically on top of them, with a ghostly avatar of Ganondorf astride it, its face a skull lit with fire. 

The horse jumped, a tremendous, impossible leap over their heads, and landed between the pair and the cabin door. The phantom on its back leered at them. "What have we here?" it said, with a hollow, distant voice that Link nevertheless recognized as Ganondorf's.

"Begone, sending," snapped Vaati, and he made an arcane gesture, a purple bolt shooting from his hand.

The phantom laughed and swept his arm in a dismissive arc, flinging Vaati's magic away easily. "I know you! You're that little Picori boy. Such a fine ally you were. Do you like the payment I gave you?" His skull face somehow grinned every more broadly and his voice was gloating. "I'd tell you to say hello to your master for me, but you can't anymore, can you?"

"You are without honor, you don't deserve your power," said Vaati flatly.

"Would you say I deserved it if I'd dealt fairly with you?" The phantom laughed. "Might makes right, little mouse. The might of the Triforce that you delivered into my hands makes me as right as it's possible to be."

Link found himself gaping at Vaati. He had made it possible for Ganondorf to touch the Triforce and gain his piece? If that was so, then Vaati was responsible for the chain of events that had led to Zelda's death and his own defeat.

The phantom turned to leer down at Link. "And here I see another familiar face. You're a bit older, boy, but it seems you haven't gotten any wiser. I'll have to once again show you the error of your ways, apparently."

Link reached back and drew his sword, knowing the gesture of defiance was futile, but doing it anyway.

The phantom laughed again. Vaati, trying to take advantage of its distraction, cast another bolt of power at him, but Ganondorf's shade batted it aside as easily as he had the first. "I believe that before I teach the boy a lesson, I'll have to teach you one, Picori. You may fancy yourself a mage, but even by proxy I am twice the mage you are, I assure you." He raised his hand, a glow growing around it. Link moved even as he cast the ball of power, stepping in front of Vaati, and using his sword to bat it aside. As the ball of energy struck the sword, ball and blade both shattered with an explosive crack!

Link reeled back and fell, not having expected his sword to break. The Master Sword had not broken when he'd used it similarly, but this ordinary blade simply wasn't up to the task.

"Link!" cried Vaati, rushing to kneel at his side.

"Oh now _this_ is amusing. Even knowing that my little ally is the cause of all your troubles, you still jump to his defense, boy? And he jumps to yours as well, it seems!" The phantom laughed. "That gives me an idea." The flames that burned in his empty eye sockets grew brighter and he lifted both hands. "You failed at rescue once before, boy. I'll be generous and give you another chance at it!"

There was a low, throbbing hum, and the air began to pulse with dark, bruise-purple magic, that swirled into a circular portal. Ganondorf's shade laughed gloatingly, as tentacles of sickly dark magic wrapped around Vaati as well, and began to drag him backwards into the portal. "I haven't even changed the wards on my tower," said the shade, "so you can drop by any time. Be sure to bring my Triforce piece with you when you come!" Link scrambled to his feet, even as the phantom's horse leaped into the portal. He lunged for Vaati, but it was too late, mage, portal, horse, and phantom, all vanished in an instant, leaving Link alone in the suddenly silent forest.

Link sank slowly to his knees. He had failed again. He hadn't been able to save Zelda before, he hadn't saved Vaati now. Ganondorf had him, and history was about to repeat itself. Link couldn't beat Ganondorf, he didn't even have the Master Sword this time. He didn't have _any_ sword. He had nothing at all. 

He began to cry, sobbing hopelessly, tears sliding down his cheeks. He was going to fail again, and Vaati would die because of it.

* * *

"You foul, gangrenous mass! You pin-headed excuse for a mage! You lying, murdering, treacherous, honorless sack of festering garbage! I'll take your bones apart and scatter your marrow!" Vaati was screaming in near incoherent rage, magic blazing around him, beating against the walls of the crystalline prison that held him. They rang with the force of it, but showed no sign of breaking. There was fear behind his anger; not fear for himself, but fear of what would happen to Link when he inevitably came to the rescue. Vaati hoped he wouldn't, even while the thought of being abandoned was heartbreaking. If Link gave up and ran away, he would be safe. But Link had never run from physical danger, and Vaati knew that if he couldn't free himself, he would have to watch his servant, his friend, his... perhaps something more than friend, be killed before his eyes. That terrible thought was enough to banish all fear for his own safety. So he spent his magic recklessly, pouring everything he had into the attempt to break free.

"I think you are the most amusing prisoner I've ever kept. Usually they just weep. Sometimes they beg or bargain. I don't think I've ever been _threatened_ before, though. Certainly not with such creativity." Ganondorf lounged on a throne, smiling smugly up at where Vaati's prison hung from the ceiling in the center of the extravagant throne room. "I find myself wondering if your little friend has learned anything interesting from you. Perhaps he'll provide me with some additional amusement before I kill him."

Vaati hissed at him in pure fury, pushed beyond words, and launched a beam of power directly at Ganondorf's face. It only bounced off the inside of the crystal, of course, shattering into pieces that diffused back into the brilliant glow of power that surrounded Vaati himself.

As Ganondorf laughed, Vaati switched tactics, pushing power out in all directions, seeking to burst the crystal with sheer pressure. He was using so much magic he could feel it fraying at his being. Nobody mortal was meant to use this much magic in such a confined space, where the magic itself was endlessly reflected back at him. Yet even as he knew it might well kill him, he continued all the same. He would keep trying until he succeeded, or until he could try no more, one way or another. He _had_ to escape. If he didn't, Link was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am evil for ending the chapter here. :D Yes the next chapter is already written, and I will post it within the next couple of days. If it's not up by next week, feel free to poke me and remind me.


	17. Courage

Seventeen  
Courage

The fireflies had come back, hovering around Link, flashing their tiny little lights as he knelt and wept. He lifted his head, not seeing their greenish gleaming. He was seeing a thousand terrible images, compounded from memory and all-too-vivid imagination, of what Ganondorf might be doing to Vaati right now. As hopeless as it might be, he couldn't just sit there and do nothing, he had to try somehow to save Vaati.

He climbed slowly to his feet. His eyes fell on the shattered remnants of his sword and he winced. That was beyond repair. He had a bow, and a few other small weapons. He would take them, and hope for the best.

Inside the cabin, he packed what he would need. It wasn't much. A little food, since the trip to the tower would take several days. His bow and a quiver full of arrows. A boomerang he'd been learning to use lately. A mirror he knew he'd need against the wards at the tower. A few other such odds and ends. Not much.

As he got up to go, a fairy darted in the still-open door of the cabin. The blue-glowing light fluttered around his head, and Link swatted at it irritably.

"Link! That's no way to act!"

Link scowled at the fairy and tried to swat it away again. They were messengers of the Great Deku Tree, and had never given him any news that had turned out well, in the end. 

The fairy made a rude noise at him. "I'm here to help you! You can beat Ganondorf, everything you need is within your reach. You can finally fulfill your destiny."

Anger flashed through Link, and he let out a hissing breath through his teeth. His hands flashed, even though he knew the fairy probably wouldn't understand. _Don't you talk to me about destiny! That got Zelda killed. It's going to get Vaati killed too. I want nothing to do with it!_

Apparently the fairy did understand, though, for she said, "Oh Link. Zelda wasn't meant to die. Destiny can sometimes go awry. But it comes back around, if you let it. Would you rather fail this time? Embrace your destiny, and save Vaati!"

_How? I don't even have a sword._

"The Master Sword still exists, Ganondorf can't destroy it. You know the secrets of his tower now, you can find where he's hidden it there."

_And then I can fail again! I stabbed him with the damn sword before, but he didn't die!_

"That's because he can use the full power of his Triforce piece. He can become the demon of power. But you have a Triforce piece too, Link." She bobbed cheerfully in front of him.

_That I don't know how to use at all! I can't turn into anything else._ He scowled at her.

"Can you not?" said the fairy with a little laugh. 

Link continued to glare, but she suddenly flitted away, dipping and bobbing in a brief circuit of the room before darting out the door. His eyes followed her on her course, but stopped as she bobbed down to touch something that sat on a workbench near the door. He felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes fell on the blank mask, with its magical gemstone.

With a suddenly fierce and eager smile, he picked up the mask and shoved it into his bag. Then, without any further hesitation or delay, he strode out the door. He had his destiny to meet, and his master to save.

* * *

Vaati lay listlessly on the floor of his crystal prison. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, the perpetual storm around the dark tower made it difficult to judge the passage of time. Long enough to have spent every speck of magic he could summon. Long enough for hunger to have come, then given up and departed. Ganondorf was giving him water, no doubt wanting to make sure he survived to see the dark lord's sick game play itself out, but nothing else. 

It had been long enough too for despair to have overcome him almost completely. He had failed to escape. Either Link would be sensible and stay away, in which case Vaati would simply die here, his hopes and ambitions ended far sooner than he had ever thought, or Link would come, and die before his eyes, and then he would rather be dead himself. He thought, from time to time, about trying to simply kill himself. A tiny trickle of power had begun to return to him. He could cast a spell if its effects stayed within the crystal, so he could probably manage to stop his own heart, or something of that nature.

Yet some perverse, impossible sliver of hope prevented him. He knew that Link was doomed. Vaati was vastly more capable, Link was only a physical fighter, and no longer had even a magical sword, and Vaati had been utterly helpless against even Ganondorf's shadow. What could Link hope to accomplish against the dark lord himself?

They were _both_ doomed, and he should put himself out of his misery and rob Ganondorf of his amusement thereby, but he simply could not bring himself to do it.

He sighed softly and curled himself in a ball in the tiny space at the bottom of his prison. He was a fool, and he knew it. Yet the smallest possible smile flickered over his face at the thought. The last time he'd been utterly unable to do the sensible thing, he'd taken in a strange boy he'd found in the woods, and that had led to far more happiness than he'd ever thought to have. Even knowing that it was all about to end badly, he found he couldn't regret that decision. Being with Link for those years had been worth it.

"It seems your rescuer has arrived." The dark lord's deep voice broke into his reverie, driving away the pleasant memories of the past with the bleak present. Vaati looked down into the room to see Ganondorf leave one of the broad windows and stride towards his throne, where he sprawled with comfortable arrogance. "He's just now entered the tower. I shall be sure to let you know if one of the fun little pets I keep here gets him before he reaches the top, of course."

Vaati felt a lump come to his throat. He'd never thought he could feel so helpless. Even when he'd been so foolish as to cast a spell that Ganondorf had given him, and had trapped himself in a shape not his; even when Ganondorf had repaid his help, and his protests about such trickery, by killing his old master, whom he'd both hated and loved, he'd never felt so helpless. Back then he'd at least been able to plan his revenge. Now he could do nothing at all. He felt his eyes starting to tear up, and clenched his jaw. He would not give Ganondorf the pleasure of seeing him cry. He would not!

Yet even as he fought back tears, that tiny, perversely hopeful part of him was glad. Link had come for him. Link hadn't abandoned him. 

It was idiotic; Link had come only to die. But he couldn't help himself. In fact he found himself grabbing onto that thought, using it to fortify himself against tears. Whatever else might happen, Link had come for him. He remembered that night, months ago, with Link in his arms, and the peace he'd found in the thought that Link had chosen him. Some of that peace came to him now, fortifying him. He climbed slowly to his feet and set his face in an expression of defiance. 

Ganondorf laughed again, looking up at him, and began to taunt him further, but Vaati found he no longer cared. He fixed his thoughts on Link, approaching, surely to arrive soon. However hopeless the fight against the dark lord might be, Vaati could not possibly believe that any lesser creature could best Link before he reached the top of the tower.

Time ticked past, and Ganondorf's taunts tried to take the hope and defiance from Vaati, or prod him into some entertaining outburst, but failed. Vaati stood steadfastly, looking towards the door where Link would enter.

At last it swung open.

Link stood there. He was wearing purple, the tunic one of those that matched Vaati's own robe. He had a shield on one arm, and held a sword that glowed with a faint silvery light in the other hand. Vaati felt his heart jump as he realized that this was the Master Sword, the weapon of Link's destiny. Perhaps there was some sliver of true hope after all.

"Welcome, hero," said Ganondorf mockingly.

Link ignored him. Instead his eyes went straight to Vaati. Their gazes met, red eyes to blue, and Link smiled. His hands were full, so he didn't speak, but he gave Vaati a small, confident nod. 

"I see you managed to find your sword again. It didn't help you last time, you know."

Link finally turned his gaze to Ganondorf, and Vaati saw nothing but contempt in his eyes. There was certainly no fear there. He walked forward calmly, blade at the ready.

Ganondorf laughed. "Still a mute cripple, I see. Well then, we might as well get to the part where I kill you. Let me just tuck this little trinket out of the way." He gestured, and Vaati found the crystal imprisoning him moving, floating to one corner of the room. Then Ganondorf rose from his throne, and kept rising, floating up into the air.

Vaati scowled. That put him above the sword's reach.

Link, however, didn't seem worried. He turned, facing the dark lord as he floated around the room. Ganondorf lifted a hand and cast lighting from it. Link rolled instantly out of the way, the spell coming nowhere near him. Ganondorf tried that again several times, but never came close to Link, he was simply too agile. 

The next time he cast a spell it was different, a ball of energy.

Link grinned and batted at it with the Master Sword. The blade didn't break this time, instead it bounced the ball of energy, sending it soaring off to shatter against the far wall, leaving a faint scorch mark there.

"You still can't touch me," mocked the dark lord, "and sooner or later I am going to hit you."

Link just smiled and continued to turn to keep Ganondorf in his sight. Ganondorf sent another ball of power at him, followed by a rapid barrage of them. Link swatted them aside, occasionally catching one on his shield instead, and his face was intent, concentrating on something. Vaati noticed that the trajectory of the energy balls that Link hit back was tending more and more towards Ganondorf himself. Suddenly one of them struck him. He let out a roar of anger, his floating spell disrupted, and dropped to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

Link was on him before he could even get to his feet, and in one swift, shocking instant, had plunged the Master Sword into his chest.

Vaati felt his heart leap. Link had done it!

Ganondorf roared again, even louder this time. Link pulled his sword back, and his expression was not one of victory. 

Confused, Vaati watched the dark lord stagger to his feet. He was panting rapidly, his face set in an almost inhuman snarl, not of pain, but of rage. "You haven't won. You know you haven't won, boy. You've gotten this far before, but now you're going to die," he growled, his voice becoming distorted and inhuman as he spoke. A black nimbus grew around him, power crackling over him.

Link smiled faintly. He sheathed his sword calmly, even as Ganondorf started to grow, stretching and twisting in some profound transformation. He slung his shield on his back too. Then Link's hand dipped to his belt and he drew something out. 

It was a mask. Even from across the room, Vaati could see that the mask bore Link's face, painted with some kind of odd war paint.

"Prepare to face pure power," rumbled Ganondorf, looming up over Link, no longer looking remotely like a Hylian. He was a giant, demonic boar, his tusks as long as Link's arm. "I am Ganon, the demon of power, and you are doomed."

Link, still smiling, gave Ganon a silent, mocking bow. Vaati stared, utterly confused.

Then Link donned the mask. 

Immediately a familiar glow blossomed around him, and Vaati knew where the mask had come from. He had no idea what Link could have charged it with, but it had to be the mask he'd made, the one that could take in the essence of anything.

When the glow faded, Vaati gasped. The person who stood there was still recognizably Link, but he was half again as tall, nearly as tall as the demon that Ganondorf had become. His sword was to scale with him, longer than Vaati was tall, and glowing even more brightly than it had been before. His eyes too glowed, white power blazing through them. His face was marked with the same war paint that the mask had worn, and his expression was one of fierce eagerness.

Ganon opened his mouth and roared, the immense bellow shaking the room.

Link gave him a sharp-toothed grin and made a mocking, beckoning gesture.

Ganon answered that mockery with another bellow of rage and charged. They came together with a crash that Vaati almost felt as much as heard. 

Their combat was a whirl of flashing steel and stabbing tusks, punctuated by Ganon's bellows and—strangely, yet somehow appropriately—by Link's wild, fierce laughter. It went on for some time, they seemed to be quite evenly matched. Both were soon bloodied, but neither seemed bothered by their injuries. Vaati watched with his heart in his throat, desperately wishing he could do something, anything to help. 

A bright speck bobbed in front of Vaati, just outside the crystal wall, managing to distract him from the battle for a moment. With puzzled surprise, Vaati recognized it as a fairy.

"Vaati! The princess is not here, so you must cast the final spell. Link can't do it. When Ganon is dead, the Triforce of Power must be sealed away. Can you do that?"

Vaati hesitated, assessing his power, then nodded. "Yes." He gathered up his tiny store of hoarded power and held it ready, glad to have something he could do, even if he couldn't help Link directly, while the fairy flitted off, her mission accomplished.

The battle still raged through the room. The windows had nearly all been shattered by now, and the throne had been utterly destroyed. One of the walls showed alarming cracks as well. Vaati could hardly believe that both Ganon and Link had survived all that, yet still they fought.

Link, it seemed, was finally gaining the upper hand. Ganon was slower, and though he was larger and seemed to be able to take more damage, the more wounded he became, the slower he went, until finally he dropped to his knees, dazed and exhausted, and Link's huge blade came around in a single, rapid swipe that Ganon couldn't evade, and sliced cleanly through his throat in a spray of dark blood.

The huge boar toppled, fading and shrinking even as he fell, until Ganondorf, looking tiny and frail compared to his former self, was lying there in a puddle of blood.

The crystal holding Vaati suddenly faded and vanished, dropping him to the ground. He landed awkwardly, feeling a stab of pain that was probably a twisted ankle at least, but ignored that and ran to where Ganondorf lay. Pulling every last shred of power he lad left, and everything he could draw from his surroundings in that instant, he cast the strongest binding spell he knew, anchoring it, just as the curse on Link had been anchored, on the Triforce that Ganondorf bore on his right hand. Its power was pulsing, obviously still alive, but as soon as the spell was cast it stopped. A moment later the corpse itself crumbled, turning into black ash and blew away on the faint breeze coming in through the broken windows.

It was over. Ganondorf was dead.


	18. Hard Truth

Eighteen  
Hard Truth

Complete and utter silence filled the tower room, shocking in the aftermath of the chaotic noise of battle. Even the storm outside seemed to have stopped. Vaati smiled, feeling a wash of triumph. They had somehow, impossibly won. Then he swayed and collapsed, weakness overcoming him. 

He looked up to see Link, his eyes still white, his face still marked with strange war paint, looming over him. He was kneeling, but still seemed impossibly huge.

He sheathed his great blade and signed, _We need to get out of here. The fairy told me the tower was likely to fall without Ganondorf's magic propping it up._

Vaati tried to get up, but the room swayed around him and he fell back down. "I'm not sure I can," he said, his voice sounding strange and weak. Although it probably wasn't that strange, he thought to himself. He'd exhausted his magic, gone days without food, then exhausted his magic again.

Suddenly he felt himself rising. Link was carrying him. Vaati leaned his head tiredly on Link's shoulder and simply let himself be carried. He knew he should still be afraid. Link was moving swiftly, but he could hear faint rumblings as the tower began to fall apart. They might well die if it collapsed completely before Link could reach the bottom. Still, they would die triumphant. More than that, though, he knew that Link would make it. Whether it was destiny, or merely trust in him Vaati wasn't sure, but he knew that Link would survive, and would save him.

Fortunately Ganondorf's creatures seemed to have fled the tower as well, so they were unopposed as they descended. Link had to duck through doorways, but his long stride let him make good time, and they reached the bottom safely. Link didn't stop there, though, he kept running until they were well away from the tower, near the gate to the dead town that surrounded it. There Link stopped and gently laid Vaati on the ground. Vaati managed to sit up, and watched as the rest of the tower collapsed into a pile of rubble. Nothing remained of it at all, just tumbled stones, barely a single one still standing on another.

_I guess it's over,_ Link signed slowly. He looked at the tower, his strange, empty eyes somehow seeing it clearly. He gave a long sigh, feeling oddly reluctant to let go of his new, empowered state. But finally he reached up and removed the mask, reverting to his usual self.

He sat down and flopped tiredly onto his back, and Vaati was alarmed to see how much blood stained his tunic. "I wish I had a healing spell for you," he said. "But I'm all out of magic."

Link shrugged. _I'll be fine._

"What was that... being you became? What did you charge the mask with?"

_It was courage, the way Ganon was power. I charged the mask with the Triforce I bear._ He lifted his hand. The mark was still there, but it no longer glowed. It looked like a tattoo, traced in crisp lines on his skin.

"Courage. Of course that's the piece that would be yours. You're braver than I would ever have thought possible. I was terrified the entire time, I think, and I didn't even have to do the fighting."

Link laughed suddenly, softly, and shook his head. _I was terrified too. I just did it anyway. I think that's what courage is. It's not brave to do something that doesn't scare you._

"Huh. I suppose that's true."

Link shrugged once more. _We should find some shelter and rest. I have a little food left. I don't think we can travel much today._

"No. I'm not getting very far today."

They ended up sheltering in a nearby cave with a small spring that Link knew of, avoiding the town itself. The buildings were unsafe and anything might be lurking there, but the small cave wasn't too far for Vaati to limp, leaning on Link heavily as he did so, and it was obviously holding no unpleasant surprises. Though a pair of fairies that came to the spring as Link and Vaati were doing what little they could to get comfortable were a surprise of a more pleasant sort. After their healing touch, they both looked and felt much better. Though both were still exhausted. Fairies healed wounds, but didn't cure tiredness.

Vaati found himself dozing off, his head on Link's shoulder as they sat leaning against the wall after eating the meager rations Link had remaining. He was drawing a steady stream of magic from the land around, and had drawn a little even from the fairy, but that too didn't cure exhaustion. He felt ready to sleep for a week.

Link shifted, gently removing Vaati's head from his shoulder. A moment later they'd they'd both rearranged themselves, without words, to lie side by side, holding each other close. Vaati ran his fingers through Link's hair, and gave him a gentle kiss, but a yawn actually interrupted it.

"Should sleep," he murmured, and Link nodded a silent assent. Only seconds later they were both asleep, entwined together and resting deeply despite the roughness of the cavern floor beneath them.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and clear. The perpetual storm that had swirled around the tower was gone. The golden sunlight was harsh and merciless to the wreckage of the tower and to the moldering disaster of the town. Link and Vaati stood just outside the little cave and regarded both.

_So, where do we go now?_

Vaati bit his lip, looking between the two. Through the town lay a path that led back to the forest, towards what had become home, and the happy life he'd found with Link over the last several years. The other direction led towards the ruined seat of Ganondorf's power. There was a power vacuum there now. Eventually somebody would come along and fill it. If that somebody wasn't Vaati, right here, right now, the chance would pass, and he would have to overthrow somebody else in order to claim what he wanted, what he had always wanted, which was true, real power.

And yet... that path put him on Ganondorf's throne. He looked at Link. Once he'd thought to use Link in his plans for conquest. Now though... the hero who'd overthrown Ganondorf could scarcely be expected to support another usurper in his place. So if Vaati chose his lifelong dream, he would be set at odds with Link. Given what he'd seen the day before, that thought was uniquely terrifying. Though it wasn't the thought of defeat at Link's hands that he feared most. It was the realization that becoming enemies would destroy the bond between them. Link would no longer be his servant, nor anything else save his enemy. He knew Link in ways that Ganondorf did not, and he might be able to use that knowledge to beat him through less direct means. Yet by winning he would lose something very dear to him.

He turned and looked again at the town, at the path to the plains and the forest beyond. He felt pain and frustration welling up in him. He couldn't choose that either. He would be giving up everything he'd worked for all this time. He would have no goal, no purpose, left to drive him. Life with Link might be pleasant, but without a purpose, what would he even do? He could feel the beginnings of a bleak depression grip him at the very thought.

_Vaati? What is it?_

"I can't choose. I don't know which path I want to take."

Link looked at him, realizing that Vaati meant something deeper than not knowing where the physical paths would lead. _Whatever you choose, I'll go with you,_ he signed.

"I don't think that's true." Vaati shook his head. He didn't really want to talk about it, but Link's expression turned puzzled and even a bit hurt, and he felt he had to explain further. "There's one path that leads to another fight like yesterday's, but it's between you and me."

_I would never fight you._

"You say that now..."

Link gave him a disbelieving look. _So tell me what you'd do, on that other path? What crimes would you commit to earn my enmity?_

"Conquest," said Vaati softly, not sure if he should dare to speak it. "What I've always wanted. To rebuild Ganondorf's tower, but to rule from it myself."

_And how is that a crime?_

Vaati blinked at him. "How is it not? I'm hardly the rightful ruler of Hyrule!"

Link smiled gently at him, with a little pain in his smile. _Tell me then, who is? Zelda is dead. Her father preceded her in death. She has a few quite distant cousins, but no brothers, no sisters. No mother, no aunts or uncles... If you think I need to serve the rightful ruler of Hyrule, who will you send me to?_

"I... I don't know."

_There is no one I'd rather serve than you. You have been a good master to me. I think you can be a good master to Hyrule as well. So if that is what you desire, then let me be the first to swear fealty to Hyrule's new king._ At that, Link dropped to one knee in front of Vaati and bowed his head. _Your Majesty, _he signed, still not looking up.__

"Link," said Vaati softly, wonderingly. "Thank you. I... I don't even know what else to say." 

Link did look up at that, and a grin suddenly flashed across his face. _Say that in your new palace I won't have to sleep in a kennel._

Vaati couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. It wasn't really that funny, but somehow he still couldn't stop, every time he thought he'd caught his breath, Link's ridiculous grin set him off again. He doubled over, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Link started laughing too, and they both laughed until their sides were aching with it. 

When they finally managed to calm down a bit, Vaati said, "Thank you again. I mean it." 

Link, who'd gotten to his feet again, smiled. He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers over the collar he still wore, then dropped it and signed, _I like serving you. I want to keep serving you. And..._ He smiled at Vaati, but a bit more hesitantly this time, his cheeks coloring faintly, _does this mean that you say "yes" to letting me out of the kennel and... and perhaps into your bed?_

Vaati found he was blushing a bit himself, but he nodded. He had a sudden flash of memory, of being carried out of the tower in Link's arms, and how he had felt small and utterly trusting in that moment. "After what you've done, I can hardly think of you as a child anymore." 

Link suddenly flung himself at Vaati, wrapping his arms around him tightly and giving him an enthusiastic kiss. 

Vaati kissed him back, putting every bit of his pent-up passion into it. He slid his arms around Link, pressing tightly to him, one hand lifting to tangle in his hair and hold him in the kiss. Link let out a soft sound, almost a moan, as Vaati gripped his hair. He twisted his tongue with Vaati's with a matching passion. When they broke off the kiss they were both panting hard already. Vaati looked into Link's eyes from only inches away. "Goddesses... all the things I've dreamed of doing to you.... I don't even know where to begin." 

Link just smiled and gave a little shrug, unwilling to let go of Vaati to reply. 

Vaati chuckled, but he stepped back, freeing himself from Link's arms. Link let him go reluctantly. Vaati glanced around the open path they stood on and grinned. "Whatever we do, it shouldn't be right here." He reached out and hooked a finger under Link's collar, pulling him gently along as he turned and headed back towards the cave. 

Link's eyes went wide, his heart jumping unexpectedly, and he followed Vaati willingly, his pulse pounding, his breath coming fast in anticipation. He didn't know exactly what Vaati would do to him, but he did know that he wanted to please his master, his... his love however he could. 

He held that word silently as he followed Vaati. Love. That was what he felt for his master. It had been what he'd felt for him for a very long time. 

So, when Vaati pushed him down to the sandy floor of the cave and knelt over him, eager desire written all over him, Link couldn't help but look up at him with a tender smile and sign, _I love you, Vaati._

Vaati's breath caught. He could hardly believe what Link had just said. He felt a rush of something he didn't even have a name for, warm and wonderful within him, and the only thing he could do in response was say, fervently, "Oh Link, I love you too. I love you so much. I _want_ you so much..." 

Link looked up at him, seeing the passion shining in his eyes, and signed, _I am yours, my master, my love. Take what you want._

"My Link," said Vaati softly, and then he had no more words. But as the sun climbed in the sky outside, within the cool dimness of the cavern he claimed Link as his own, and showed him without words how much he loved him. 

* * *

_That's the end. Thank you all for sticking with this, I have appreciated every comment that's been left on this story, and I'm glad people have enjoyed it so much. It will probably be a while before I have anything else to post, but I have some more ideas so eventually there may be more of this particular pair. I write slowly, but I never stop writing. :) Meanwhile, if you need more to read, I do have other stories. Fans of this one will probably like "Dark", which is another slightly fluffy yaoi romance, so you should check that out if you haven't read it yet. Other romantic-themed stories you may like include Mirrors and Opposites Attract (which is het, but you can't have everything be yaoi, right?) Thanks again, everyone!_


End file.
